The Lysean
by mushy guillotine
Summary: What do you think you need to win the game of thrones? Is it cunning or riches or a vast army of savages. Neither it is conviction and the determination to overcome all odds at all costs. The game has now a new entrant. A man from Lys- - a beautiful island of beautiful people. He is gonna show them how to play the game as the fox is the ultimate trickster. Up for adoption.
1. Women love with their ears

This was born through my frustration in not getting a starting point for the fifth chappie of Peerless. The prince and the pauper story was the main inspiration. Actually I wanted to write this with Jon as the lead but somehow in the middle of it Naruto just showed up and persuaded me to write with him in the focus. What can I say he is quite persuasive.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto eatable or otherwise.

Now this fic starts quite a few years before canon. The next chapter will also start six years before canon. The story will be fairly fast but so hold on to your seatbelts.

So hold on tight as I present to you ...

The Lysean

Chapter I: Women love with their ears

Lys- at one of the whorehouses

Screams could be heard as a baby was given birth to. The mid-wife thought this would be like hundreds of others for her. Just tell the enraged mother to push , give her hand something to crush and hope for the best. She didn't realize how wrong she was. Never in a hundred dreams could her mind prepare her for this.

"You have a baby son" the midwife said.

"Let me see him" the legendary sucker as she was called said.

"No " gasped all the ladies gathered there. Then they started bowing to the kid.

"He is not just your son anymore, look at his cheeks" the mid-wife now said alarmed. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek of the were an angry red now as if they were carved on his cheeks which was not at all right. No scar could meld pefectly with the skin. It always formed a different layer. Here the marks were not even elevated from the general face structure. It was just there. Sitting innocently on the cheeks of a innocent infant.

This was not good , not at all. The birth of a whiskered child signified many things in Lys. Mostly good but it was still frightening. The whiskers were a sign that the child was blessed by the crimson nine-tailed fox spirit , the lover of their forefather.

The forefather had sent the spirit with their children here to escape a great peril back in their homeland. The spirit was heartbroken as she knew her lover would never return to her but she found an excellent way to honor and remember her now dead lover. She started roaming the lands in her human form looking for new adventures. She is still roaming looking for the ultimate prank, a hobby perfected as an art by her and her lover.

It was still winter for three years now. Another thing that was affected by the so called peril. The unassailable danger had been scaled by the hero to make this world still livable. The ensuing clash had changed the whole landscape. He was a god amongst man.

"Your son shall be called Naruto and I'm taking him to the temple and the elders first thing in the morning." No other name shall be more appropriate for the newborn. Since he was now sharing the name of the Unconquerable Hero.

"I think this is an another prank by the nine-tails as she is said to defy all Gods and ruin every single one of their plans. Maybe that is her notion of the Ultimate prank. If it is hopefully she will find peace and meet her lover finally in the afterlife." The mid-wife said aloud her thoughts.

"Will I be able to see him again?"

"Yes.. But regularly only till he is thirteen. He needs to set out on his journey then like his ancestor and how his mother would like to"

"Why the hell does she get the chance to make plans for my son" The legendary sucker didn't like any other bitch claiming her baby boy as her own. She was a whore yes bit she had her pride.

"Because she likely holds your son to the same degree of respect that she did for her accepted and you as a worthy mother. Think about that before making a decision. Nobody is asking you to let go of your son. Just let him grow up as the councillors and the priests would want him to. If you hold him tight he will resent you for tarnishing his name. But if you go through this he will love you even more for letting him go. You can love your son and also not tarnish his name at the same time."

Five years later

"Say Naruto didn't you always wanted to know who your mother was?"

"Yes bit it doesn't matter you will always be my mother" the legendary sucker smiled" That you are right. I am she. The village had forced me to give you up. The hero can't have a whore as his mother was what they told me. Sorry for never telling you. But I thought... "

" That now that I am going for my training in Braavos you won't see me again."

"Yes" the legendary sucker said as her eyes moistened and she choked in sadness and worry.

" Your spiritual mother's name is the Kyuubi according to the Scriptures from the olden days."

"The days where the world was full of people like me"

"Yes. No tales of that age has survived except of the hero's and his lover."

"Don't worry mom you are soon gonna be son of a hero. You may be the mother of a king too so you don't have to work anymore. Ill send you money every now and then I'll visit you too. Don't think that this training is gonna keep me away from meeting my own mother." He was crying now he had just met who he always wanted to meet but now he wasn't gonna meet her again for a long time.

"Thank you Naruto. I am the happiest mother today. If you do what you said now, I'll die knowing that at least some good things have come about because if me."

/~/

A further eight years later

Years had passed by, The blonde haired kid called Naruto had grown up to be strapping young lad of thirteen name days. He was adept in literally all weapons. He was noted especially for his speed and unfailing reflexes. A hidden secret was that his punches could crush boulders.

Learning to be so good wasn't all roses though. None of the Braavosi were prepared for his strength and neither could the knights account for his flexibility. A hundred nights and quite a few training dummies were spent in making sure he didn't accidentally kill anyone when punching them. None of the styles taught to him stuck true to his self. His heart telling him this was not the style for him. Finally the first sword of Braavos solved his problems when he gave him a broadsword and told him to do the style of the rapier. It worked temporarily the broadsword did justice to his strength while the stances taught to him made excellent use of his super-human agility and reflexes.

Now he was strolling through the Braavosi fish market garbed in his orange Braavosi costume. The thing he liked the most about the Braavosi swordsmen were their fashion-sense. It was so like his ! Suddenly he saw a pair of children probably siblings the boy looked about his age and the girl probably eight. The girl was holding on to the boy's hand as a lifeline. She looked scared but she shone of boy had a bag holding something his eyes quickly picked up the shape . It was probably a headguard as the shape suggests. Then he looked at their features they both had purple eyes but had pupils. Their hair was so fair it was looking like the pale snow he had seen in his travels to the forests of the north.

His brain quickly connected all the dots and his cunning forged a devious plan. It will lead faster to his goal but it will require murder.

He strolled towards them, when he had heard about the beggar King he thought nothing of it relegating it to the various rumors he had heard. Honestly not even half of them made sense to be even taken seriously. " Say are you gonna try to sell this crown. I have a better idea. I know who you are. I'll help you in your endeavour if you stay and let me be your sworn sword. I don't require anything. Just the promise of being made a lord after you do get the crown back. Harrenhall is my wish. Say what deal?"

" We don't have anything to eat."The little girl squeaked.

"Doesn't matter. You can stay in my home."

Naruto smirked inwardly' hook, line and sinker'

"Yes. Thank you for your generosity. What is the name of the new sworn sword of the Targaryens" he had to hand it to him. Years of poverty hadn't chipped away his royal Mumbo-Jumbo.

"Naruto. No last name. I am of Lys. Say prince do you have other attendants or contacts other than me."

" It is King now and your answer is in the negative."

'The pompous dickhead just told me that. Doesn't he realize he is in front of a person who looks quite similar to him and the crown is just at my fingertips. I guess not.'

"Follow me Viserys. I'll hold Daenarys for a while."

The pompous ass agreed not knowing that he was walking on quicksand.

"Now little girl how is your brother to you?" A little girl to look so afraid of her big brother meant only one thing - abuse.

She quickly stiffened but relaxed when the new kid embraced her and said" No need to be afraid now big brother is gonna take care of you"

'Now I have to sway her to my side without the pompous asshole getting wind of it. Not hard at all' He will have to buy some dyes soon. Of the platinum-blonde kind.

As they entered his quaint house he set to make them lunch. All girls did love the kitchen after all. He placed the girl on his haunches as he took her to his kitchen"Today Naruto and Daenarys are gonna make sandwiches."

He could lift her like this even if she was fully grown. He was awesome like that.

"Your a princess Daenarys. You shouldn't do household work now."

"I beg your pardon. This is my house and she can be whoever she wants to be here and can do whatever she wants." Daenarys looked at him in wonder, awe and should he say longing.

Round one goes to Fox in befriending the princess.

If it went like this she will be eating out of his hands in no time.

" Say Prince do you know how you are gonna take back what is yours rightfully. "

" The smallfolk all over Westeros await my return. The Martells and Tyrells will support once we land there. And our dead guardian had told us to contact a Magister in Pentos called Illyrio or something"

'The cheesemonger. What does he get to gain. Someone else has his hands in this pie. I will have to look into it. You are in luck Viserys. You shall remain alive until then.'

"Say beautiful what would you like in your sandwich" he said as he seated her in the chair closest to him. Back to important tasks. He was a man who always was professional.

"I like lemon cakes." She hopefully said. She really liked it and cinnamon buns too.

"Oh quite a demanding girl you are. Ill see what I can do."

"Say Naruto, what do you do"

"Well I ..."

After six months

Ahhh life was good to him these few years.

" It's good to see you again Viserys. I want you to meet someone here. He is Varys the spy-master of the usurper."

The blonde looked at a potbellied man. He was quite feminine looking. On first glance your instinct was to dismiss him as a threat but a look in his eyes was all you needed to know that this man is hiding something and he knows something about you. Something he had taken far too much effort to hide.

"It's good to see you again Naruto the resplendent fox as my people like to call you"

He took out a hidden blade from his sleeves only to be tackled to the ground by the eunuch himself. He was held from the back by someone too. He did not even sense that guy whoever he was. His own senses were sharper than a normal man. For the person to have hid from him only one possibility came forth- Varys was an elder of the temple.

"I didn't know you were an elder. Never heard your name over there."

"That is because Varys is not my real name."

"Fine so your gonna kill me now that I am uncovered. It was an accident you know Viserys was gonna torture his poor sister and my heart couldn't handle it so I punched in the head. Always knew the fucker had a big head. It was proven that day when his neck snapped coz it couldn't support his head after that punch."

" It is sad true but Viserys was a snake no dragon. He would have been more worse than the Mad King. But you, you would be fine. You are the fox's son after all. Stay and do what you have been doing for some time now. I have a mission for you." Varys said not caring for his answer they were all false anyway. But was he glad that now they were friends ? Yes!

" I am all ears. But you do know if you let me go now you may have take my orders in the future."

"I obey only the realm. That is all matters. Let me tell you a story.

A mercenary is once ordered by the high priest, the king of the land and also the biggest merchant over there to kill each other off. Who do you think he should choose."

"The one benefitting his realm the most, obviously the king only if he is a good one. Otherwise the high priest as then he would appoint a new one who is better." The blonde replied he liked this man the more he talked with him. They were views were perfectly aligning with each other as the conversation progressed.

"Then we will go along fine with each other. I'll take orders from you if you succeed. The mission is to go to King's landing as yourself and win the tourney in a memorable way. I want you to become the hero of the smallfolk there. We will work from there."

" What if you are found out?"

"I'll never be. And my plan is better than yours. " Varys smirked waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"How the fuck did you know about my plan."

" Banding together the mercenary groups one of which you are a part of. You are a youngster, extremely cunning and wise beyond his years but still a youngster. You all have a tendency to only focus on the military side too much."

"OK got it wise leader. So I need someone to teach me the others who the hell would do that. I don't know anyone who could do that other than you. You would be otherwise occupied anyway."

"I have the perfect person for that. He is a person who was the hand of your father. A honorable man and one who is well versed in politics, economics and many others you would need to reclaim what is yours. Come in now."

-***THE LYSEAN ****

He was getting old now. A life of regrets that is what his was. He couldn't stop Robert when he was just a few hundred soldiers strong. He couldn't save his King's son. The Stark had probably killed the babe after all he thought his sister was kidnapped and raped by his King. He didn't even see that the Tyrells would turn their loyalties. He also coudnt save his liege's first family. He had to redeem himself. He had to hurry. He had enough of this nail-biting suspense. After years he was gonna gaze on a a survivor of that family. Was he brave and wise like his brother or raving mad like his father. Even though possibilities were true he didn't mind. As a Knight is meant to serve and do his duty without looking for glory,honor or retribution.

He approached the door though he was asked to wait till he was called for. That was when he heard " I have the perfect person for that. He is a person who was the hand of your father. A honorable man and one who is well versed in politics, economics and many others you would need to reclaim what is yours. Come in now."

And so he entered and laid his eyes upon the eyes of his future King. He had no doubts about that. As his eyes had a strange quality which his mind wanted to liken to that of Rhaegar. He was quite muscular too he could see that now and he was impossibly tall. He was at least six feet six. None of the Targaryens were so muscular or that tall. All of them had lithe nimble bodies. None of them ever had such impressive beards either. Rhaegar was almost hairless on his face.

"Years as a mercenary could do that to anyone honored knight. Name is Viserys Targaryen. No title as of yet but soon I hope to make one. How about you?"

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this. This boy no man was treating him already like a friend- like Rhaegar.

"I am Jon Connington was a Hand of the King now Varys has asked me to tutor you for some time."

"I am honored. Come with me. I think my dear sister would like to meet you. And no I am not planning on continuing the family tradition if I have any say in it."

"No my lord. It is I who is honored. I am a failure I never could protect what my heart has always wished for."

"Let bygones be bygones. You have not failed until you are dead. If not, the story still goes on my friend and you still have time to do what is right."

'Thus was easier than I thought it would be' Naruto said looking at Varys who nodded at him. "You shall be a glorious King my lord. But for now I have to say you are a good leader."

"Thank you "

And saying that the mercenary and the knight left.

"What the hell Varys. We were here to kill him. "

"Yes. But he is a far better choice than Viserys or the baby we acquired. Keep him safe he is still our backup. But I have a notion we won't need him."

"You seem to have extreme faith in him you a person who doesn't even follow any Gods much less his own. Is there more to this"

"Some things can't be explained by logic. Like how he got his whiskers at birth. Or how he just made Jon like him as much as Rhaegar himself in just a few moments. That is what I believe in. The boy can change anyone's opinions. He can change enemies into lifelong friends if he wants to. Like how he just did. Jon did know Viserys until he was four. Still he didn't even have an inkling of a doubt."

" Still I don't like this plan at all. What if he catches someones' scrutiny in the tourney?"

"I am hoping he does as then he can befriend a few highborn ladies. Arianne is coming there right. Ill inform him about it."

"Don't think with your dick. That is that youngster's job."

"Very funny, give him the equipment he would need and a capable horse. He has to win the joust for this to work. Do not make the armor too decorative. It has to be as plain as possible."

"Who the fuck do you think I am Renly Baratheon? I was gonna give him a plain one even before you said so. I show my extravagance only in food. And why waste money on a list cause. How the hell do you think this man- a commoner no less challenge and go head to head with grown men who are older and bigger than him."

"Because he is not just a mere human. You should have seen training with the knights of Essos. A punch from his bare fists caved in the chest plate of one. Now do you believe me. He has the strength of the Mountain more or less and the skill of the Kingslayer. Both of them which is only going to rise. If his mind can be made at least as sharp as his blade he could be the promised King that the Faith of the seven like to brag about."

"I still say this is foolish."

" Let's have a bet then I say the kid will win the joust and you otherwise. "

"You are being quite generous. What is on stake?"

"The three dragon eggs you bought from that sailor long back in the day. You still have it don't you?"

" Yes. You troublesome bastard. I thought you would buy it from me for a killing. What do I get from this?"

"I will go along with your plan then. We will make sure the Queen sits on the throne."

" Goodbye my friend we will continue to converse through pigeon for awhile. So have a good look at my handsome face and healthy body. The walls have ears nowadays and not all of them are mine remember that very well."

"Get lost you smug bastard. I am not fat just husky."

Illyrio heard snickers as the eunuch made himself scarce.

"And so the game begins. Round one goes to Varys the balless wonder."

****THE LYSEAN***

Many thoughts were swirling through Naruto's head as he led the knight to his house. 'That Varys , he has senses sharper than even mine. He smelled or heard him come to the door much faster than even me. I have to commend that man I was born with this he probably had to cultivate it from scratch. This also means that there may be others like him. And here I thought only the faceless men were like so. The world is truly amazing.'

" Brother you are back " the little girl exclaimed. She was quite small, small even for her age. He doubted she would ever become as tall as his mother. He had never ever seen a woman who could even come to her chin level. She was just tall like that. She was more regal and aristocratic looking than this little girl in front of him. She didn't deserve to live her entire life as a whore. He needed to see her soon with his little sister in tow. He didn't bother to even think if she will be angry with him for all that he has done. He looked at his hands. He was a murderer, these hands had killed many, most in battle but one was in cold blood. Killing him was not as easy as he thought it would be. Killing even a deserving bastard required a cold unfeeling heart he found out.

He clutched close the jade necklace his mother had given him long ago when he had left behind the shores of Lys looking for his destiny. If he were to go back he would still do the same but. His ambition was more important than a servant wiped asshole of a beggar King.

Flasback

He was honestly not expecting all the eggs to fall into his basket so soon. He had envisioned that bit would take at least an year. Soon after he had housed the royals at his house he had made sure that the prince in particular didn't come out in public. The princess was sneaked out by him and made sure that everyone got the message that she was his sister. He would let her ride his shoulders , play with her in the parks, take her swimming with the local kids. She eventually started to think of him as her real brother unconsciously as many a times she called him brother without prompting. Now that sector was taken care of, it was time to set in motion the next step.

He made the two siblings grow much farther or in fact it just happened , he was just the catalyst. Viserys started growing jealous of him and his success but was placated everytime he saw the blonde being subservient to him. But still it was not enough he began taking it on his sister. He punched her nipples, slapped her on the face, mocked her and downright abused her. This caused Daenarys to seek the comfort of Naruto who in her mind had long ago taken the place of Viserys. He then took her shopping to the market and let her but small articles like a seashell necklace, even a jade earring when he got lucky one day with a sailor's girl called Tayuya.

Her cussing was quite amusing to watch. He actually counted how many 'fuck's he could coax out of her before she orgasmed. She was a minx in the bed too. She had some frightening submissive tendencies. He had bought her red rom her father for about a twenty gold coins. Much less hassle that way.

He was overjoyed when it helped fuel his plan. The pompous asshole did not like the fact that his sworn shield had one-upped him and obtained a girl and refused to share her. How dare he! He even had the gall to say that she was not an item to be exchanged hands she was a woman and she decides who she stays with. That night he couldn't sleep due to the noises from Naruto's bedroom. The bitch had got all hot by his servant defending her it seems.

He was particularly incensed now as he entered his sister's bedroom. To do what he didn't honestly know. He seriously wanted a release. He removed his belt and was gonna whip the girl when he was kicked away from her. The girl woke up from the noise of him falling on the ground.

"You seriously think I will let you do that to her do you? Especially when I saw the burn marks on her because of your doing a few days ago."

****THE LYSEAN*****

It was what prompted him to fasten the plan. It was not his ambition but the plight of a little kind girl who was blameless. What did she do to deserve such treatment from people around her? Even he shared the blame. He was only using her to get what he wanted. After his heart softened he found himself genuinely helping the girl and in return he found himself more at peace.

He remembered the priests at the temple's words that only giving gives the human heart true happiness. He began to enjoy sunsets as his tasks for the day were completed and the world around him started to open up to him. He fell in love for the first time. To a sailor's girl who couldn't stay a few seconds without cussing. One day he introduced Daenarys to her and was truly glad when the little blonde girl said she was his sister to the red-headed beauty.

Tayuya was what her name was. A strange name it was but not surprising. Braavos had people from all corners of the world. A hundred religions and a hundred customs coexisted here without friction. Now that didn't mean he would marry her or anything like that they were both young after all. She was just a fuckbody for now.

He was still a heartless demon. What could he do?

He brought her to the house to make the pompous asshole jealous. The asshole was older than him and still was a virgin. Well he could change that only if he went outside. He had made sure that the prince was now a fat asshole. He didn't go out as he was fat and will be mocked as the fat beggar King and he ate as he was fat and couldn't move out. Naruto busted a gut at this logic. Now what woman wanted a fat beggar King?

Each day he made sure that he and Tayuya had loud sex. Tayuya liked it that way as it is. Pompous asshole one day was heard entering Dany's room.

"Tayuya, the pompous asshole is gonna hurt the little tyke. It is time for the plan."

"Shithead I told you to do it a few days back when he tried to brand her. And you said it none of the people here even remember him as the beggar King it is you in their minds."

" I wanted her to know who was her saviour. This way she won't say no "

"Your such a devious devil" Tayuya said as she finished putting in a sheer robe.

"I hate to admit it but the little tyke has wormed her way into my heart." He looked at her heart-like face. It was perfect in all ways. Her lips were as red as her hair coaxing you to suck on them forever. Her hair cascaded down her back like a bloody waterfall. Her eyes were purple too like his. You could just drown in them. She always said that to him but he liked to think it was true for her too.A lot of people on the isle of Lys had it that color. The explanation being that that was the eye color of their much exalted hero. Hey that was sexy! The way she was smiling knowingly at him her whole being giving him the message that she knew what was going on through his mind."Now you done it I gonna kill that asshole with a raging boner." Naruto said not taking his eyes off Tayuya. Honestly he didn't need his eyes to reach Dany's room so his went back to doing what they desperately wanted to.

"You seriously think I will let you do that to her especially when I saw the burn marks on her because of your doing a few days ago." He said as he kicked away the door of the room staring at the prince from up.

"No it is not what you think."

"Oh! So the fat Targaryen thinks he can rape his defenseless little sister. Not on my watch " he backhanded him. He took Dany from the room she was sobbing.

"I don't want to see you again Viserys. You are not my brother. Naruto is " she cried hysterically. Little did she knew that she had just sealed his fate. She didn't remember later him that well anyway.

"You heard the lady. Tayuya take Dany to the kitchen and give her some chocolate. "

He closed the door as the girls left.

"You know this was always my plan when I saw you and that crown that time. I needed her at my side as a proof to the nay-sayers." Now he was smirking. He loved it when the cookie crumbles in a way he liked the taste.

"She will not support you. She is a Targaryen she will listen to me and we will ..." Viserys grasped at all the empty straws available to him . He stool knew the outcome he was gonna die here forgotten.

"You really don't understand women do you? They love with their ears , they will follow the man who speaks to them what they want to hear in the way they like to hear."

"You worthless commoner " he was about to say more but he was silenced with a hook that threatened to dislocate his jaw. He was hauled and taken to the door and dropped with his mouth on the door frame.

"No not anymore. The whole city knows me as the beggar King now not a proud name to have but still. I was working with my whisker-marks in sight with the second sons. Why did you think I hid my whiskers when I went outside the house with your sister. Hahahahaha now you get it. Thank you for the fun you have given me all these times. Now it is time for you to meet your forefathers."

Saying that he corked his fist and punched him forwards on the doorframe. His mouth was open so his jaw stuck to the doorframe. The sheer force crushed his jaw in and broke his neck.

Viserys died with the last sight of his sister sleeping peacefully in the arms of Tayuya. She didn't even look at him as her head was resting on Tayuya's shoulders and was looking away from him. He knew the blonde was right. He had taken his place as Viserys Targaryen in all the people who mattered. He wanted to cry but his neck broke his spinal cord snapped and he left the world unhappy, unsatisfied and with all his dreams just that- dreams.

Naruto rose up and pondered that the fat ass had a lot of blood maybe all that he ate couldn't be fit into his exterior. He set out to clean it with a rag and a bucket of soapy water. He mentally noted down points of what he had to do to Dany soon. A little brainwashing a little prodding and she would no longer be an obstacle but a pillar to his goals.

'The things I do for love' he mused.

End flashback

"Sister meet Jon Connington a trusted friend of our dear brother. He is gonna teach me statecraft , politics and some other things. I want you to learn it with me too."

"My lord,"

"What is she not gonna learn just because she is a woman" Naruto snarled. He didn't like those men who taught teaching their woman was a waste of resources. Who was the one who taught your child. Who was the one who had to keep the household working in your absence. He had even made sure that his mother knew to read and write. It was hilarious when she wrote " The legendary sucker " and showed it to him.

"No my lord"

"Then we have no problem" This one was smart. Most of the knights were crazily stupid. As bravery and stupidity were very close acquaintances. You need to know one before you could get to know the other.

Tayuya walked in from the kitchen "we have guests why didn't you say so."

"Sorry Tayuya it was sudden. Meet Jon Connington a Knight who is gonna help us from now on. Let us make some ramen for ourselves. I'll help you make it too." Saying that he ushered her to the kitchen to discuss with her the change in plans.

"Now darling who was that? " said Tayuya as she nuzzled his nose.

"Hey don't do that. It is creepy when you are being all mushy on me."

"You are so funny."

"This changes many things we are not going to the dothraki. I am going to King's landing soon to take part in the tourney. You are coming with me? I am going as Naruto"

"For what shithead?"

"Varys you know the spider is who is behind this plan. He told me to to win the joust but I am gonna win everything there is to win."

"Is that all the eunuch wants from you?" No sooner did she say that she was on the ground facing downwards. He was on top of her holding her mouth in such a way that it was hurting her."Now what is stopping me from killing you for ratting me out to the eunuch. Yes eunuch I never said he was a eunuch did I?"

"The fact that he came I wasn't giving him any news about you so he knows he is compromised so he let you know he knows. With me dead you won't know who will be the next one assigned to you."

"Too true. But that is not what saved you today it was the fact that you love me. I hate to admit it so do I. " Saying that he kissed her strongly on the lips.

"It was my father. He was an agent of Varys for almost twenty years now. I didn't know anything else. At first I did it as a duty to my father. But now that I ..."

"Love me you don't know what to do. So you stopped sending messages to him. Hoping Varys would reveal his hand to me and you can prove your innocence to me. Am I right so far?"

"Yes"

"When did you start falling in love with me?"

"When you saw me as a woman, when we made love for the first time. I fell in love with you then. Your eyes looked into my soul and me into yours and we loved each other. I bared my soul to you. I am not sounding ridiculous am I?"

"No you ain't but all that could still be all lies to make me relax." He said coldly. Now the real moment which could decide whether he had to harden his heart or not. Losing Tayuya now would be heartbreaking. Speaking of hearts...seems like

"No. I won't lie to you ever, Master."

" No you didn't. Your heartbeats don't lie."

He said as he removed his hands. 'She really loves me. Her heartbeats didn't even rise due to fear. It is alarming as well as endearing.' He looked at the mess they made in their brief fracas. It was for nothing after all.

"I will have to make up for this. I am taking you out tomorrow to the Emerald."

"You better. It is the couch for you tonight"

"Don't clean this. We will do it together afterwards. I gonna cook up some ramen. If the idiot doesn't like it I can always say he just doesn't have the taste for Braavosi food. Clean yourself up fast." Buttering her up may soften her down. He really didn't want to sleep on the couch.

"That's not gonna work on me shithead. Also I don't think Jon as you said is his agent if your paranoid of that. He was counting on you to kill me tonight."

"That may be so but I still don't like him. When I finish learning everything I need from him, dear Jon Connington will find himself victim to a very rare and incurable disease. " he smiled as he bored into her eyes. Tayuya felt herself felling very hot under the collar. She just wanted to mount him now and here, damn the consequences. Thank god! Dany had never caught them like this ever.

"Say ain't we all immune to grey scale."

"Yes sir we all got the redscale before so according to you we shouldn't get it. If I get it I'll kick your ass, cut off your balls and make you eat bittergourd."

"You are really scary. It will not backfire its a promise. You know what I say about promises."

" A promise is for life.

"So here it is another one. No matter what happens. Even if I die without realizing my dreams know that there are only two women in my heart. A blonde goddess and a red-headed goddess. One my mother and the other..."

He didn't complete as he claimed her lips again. This time he brought his eyes close to hers so that their eyelashes met and then he muttered them rapidly. She giggled as that happened her man could be very goofy sometimes. The kiss stopped abruptly as their foreheads met now and he said" is you"

Tayuya's heart skipped a beat. She fearfully looked up at his eyes fearing what was surely there. She was always fearful of falling in love. As for a woman of her status that was quite dangerous. Fall in love with a noble and if he isn't man enough or greedy all your left with is a swollen belly. Fall in love with a peasant a life of monotony and boredom awaits you. But this was different her heart said. First of all he was a rattlesnake -someone whose loyalty cannot belong to anyone else. But he was never selfish so all that he had to give to his loved ones was just that, his love.

Meanwhile, Naruto took a deep breath. He thought with a clear mind even though the smell of honeysuckle and salt was distracting him. He thought of a little girl whose brother he had just became and whose life was in his hands. He thought of a man who wanted to keep his life in his hands. The thoughts of a man from whose grasp his life was now free crossed his mind. His goal and dreams caressed his conscience. But above all the woman who wanted her heart in his hands conquered his thoughts.

'Women certainly love with their ears' Naruto lovingly mused. Come on King's landing the fox wants to play the game of thrones.

Now if you think the other story is gonna suffer now coz of this don't fret. This will be updated slower than the other one as I have to brush on my knowledge of the Game of thrones Universe. This is not a narutayu in a AU fanfic. That is all in gonna say for now. Chakra can be used in its primitive form by some people. No elements no jutsus. Naruto obviously doesn't know the rasengan sorry. One of the strongest of them has already been revealed.

I have compared grey scale and red scale to small pox and cow pox. I thought it fitting.

The main lady will be revealed soon. Stay high till new year comes by.

Holy fuck! Just edited the story cleaned it up added linebreakers the ensuing chapters will get the same treatment soon.


	2. The Root of all fortune is crime

I'm back again guyz, the response for this story was truly surprising. Thanx for it. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter II : The root of all fortunes

King's Landing

King's landing has been the stronghold of the rulers of Westeros ever since Aeron Targaryen landed almost thousand years ago. He burned down Harrenhall and established his new capital at King's landing. And since then the place has been bathing in splendour. Or that is what everyone liked to think so. Just like even in the sunniest days your shadow not only lingers but is strengthened poverty was quite a common dish served here.

This has only increased in the past years after the death of the Mad King. The constant wars and neglect had only worsened the condition. The only respite to the smallfolk was provided by their new protector- Robert Baratheon the first of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynars and the the first men. The usurper who waged war against the human dragons and crashed their skulls like they were baby snakes. But just who was this man?

Robert Baratheon was a man of simple tastes. Give him some skulls to crush after that some wine to savor the aftertaste and at last some titties to bury his shame in at the end of the day. It had served him well to help him obtain his revenge.

But after getting his revenge he was lost. He was shipwrecked on a lovely island called Dreams all alone. He loved the island too much to leave it and all his friends had busy lives on the mainland. So he stumbled along waiting for his end. Onward he marched cupping a breast here , pinching an ass there all the time drowning in gin, wine and other liquors.

In his dreams he crushed Rhaegar's skull. He tortured him day and night. He made Rhaegar regret the day he was born. But all in his dreams. When awake he reminisced about those days when his brother by heart was by his side, when his beloved was still alive not cold as the statue he buried her under.

Lyanna - oh how much he missed her even now. His beloved wolf who could scare away bears, fight him on par with a sword and ride a horse as fast as the wind. So he sought refuge in debauchery of the highest order. Now he had found a new venue for debauchery - tourneys.

Wine starts to taste as good as water after some women after some time pale in comparison to the one who stole your become boring after a time. The animals can't challenge him anymore and everyone forbids him from fighting. Something he was born to do so he watched. He watched humans no better than animals fight to the death.

Every year he kept at least two tourneys. Now this tourney was his baby happening on his name day and meant for his entertainment. On this day he could dream again. Of being the red priest carving up men like a butcher to beef. He could be Barristan Selmy Jr, he could be one of the Royce's and from there he could look at the King and secretly mock him.

As these thoughts kept bombarding his thoughts he looked yonder and gasped. A teen of clearly fourteen - fifteen years was taking a part in the tourney. He was participating in all the events! Archery, jousting and the melee!

He never liked jousting that much. But this man wanted to fight in the melee. He hoped he did well it was years since he saw a boy of such a young age who could laugh at death's face. Not since he looked in the mirror and saw that he had grew up.

His eyes roamed over the Lords who had come to curry his favor and over the wenches who wanted to desperately bed him in the hopes of a better future. His ears tuned out all noise so he could hear why the child who reminded him of himself was arguing.

"I said you can't participate in everything. A participant of the melee is not allowed in the ensuing joust as there is a possibility he will never appear for the joust. And we are left with a blank spot we can't fill in such short notice."

" Look here in my eyes and honestly tell me if these bitches here can kill me." The hulking golden blonde said.

"Still, I am sorry I can't accept this with notice from some higher authority." The clerk gave away a little room for argument.

"Then you got the notice" Robert bellowed. No matter how many years passed his voice was still the same. The voice of a battle commander about to invade and burn down the countryside. The blonde turned and looked at him and for the first time he could see his eyes. They were purple like the bastard that he killed everyday. Now that was a downer.

So he was a Volantene. His hair was a blonde even more ridiculous than that of his wife's family. He knew for a fact that no self respecting male would want want to be born as a blonde. At least he thought so. Blonde was a bastion of the ladies hair color he will touch it only with a six feet pole. The more sad fact was all his children had that ridiculous hair color.

He never bothered about his bastards only his truly drunk self knew them. But this man made blonde look manly. He was impressed. His bet was on the whiskers they surely made him look feral. Maybe that was the reason , the whiskers with their feralness overpowered the girliness of the blonde hair color.

"Your pardon grace, I think I heard your approval of the blonde there." Littlefinger said. "Surely you approve of him so much that you will wager on him"

"Littlefinger don't look for coppers over here. We are looking for titties and casks of ale here." This was the imp whose mind was now set to his default mode of operation- fucking bitches and drinking from pitchers.

"Who said anything about coppers? I am willing to bet a thousand dragons on him winning at least one event. "

Counting coppers as Robert used to call it was his most hated enemy after Rhaegar. The only reason for that was that without Rhaegar the other would not have entered his life. He left all those to Jon Arryn. His father in all but name. Jon was the one which taught him the most important thing in life-size be as high as honor. When learning that he had forgotten to learn about counting coppers.

"What do you see in him Robert? Is it yourself?" Speak of the devil and he himself responds.

"Yes"

"There can be no two lions in the same forests, your grace." The imp yapped his monkey-mouth.

"I am a Stag. If your brother wants to challenge him I wish him good luck. The Volantene has the look of a beast. "

"Then here is my counter bet. My brother would defeat him if they ever meet." The Imp offered with conviction flowing through his whole being.

"I accept. "

"You Volantene. What do you call yourself?" Robert bellowed to the stranger who was a quarter of a mile away. The distance did not adversely affect the conversation. The Blonde walked a little forward and bellowed back, the timber of his voice almost matching that of the King's.

"I am from Lys. I am Naruto. No last name. Pleased to meet you."

"Is that how you talk to your King? No respect for the 'elders' from these children nowadays." Varys' voice came out of nowhere. "Now explain yourself, brat." Varys said back inwardly smirking. He liked playing with the boy's senses.

"And who are you?"

"I am Varys a fellow Lysean. So as a fellow Lysean I have to make sure nobody harms our name in front of my employer."

"So you are the King...cant say I am impressed." Naruto explained with complete honesty.

" Hahahahaha" The King could not control his laughter. This man had awakened quite a few old memories." Naruto, my man. Win this event then we will get to know each other. I have half my mind telling me that we could be close friends." The King liked this man's bluster. He took all his notions of blondes and threw them out of the windows.

"Sure. You sound like your a capable King even though you are not mine. I am just fifteen you know I'm not that old to be called your man."

" ohho...That was surprising. Now scram brat."

"Whatever you say fat geezer." Naruto smirked and walked away. He had an inkling in his mind that he had just impressed the King big time. He even blowed a kiss to Varys just to mess with him. The eunuch was all gloom and doom all the time.

Jon Arryn watched all this with growing interest. The boy was no mere commoner even if he said so. No commoner talks like that with an unbending back. No aristocrat does that too. Only a King, the apex predator of his kingdom does that. He didn't like this. But he silenced his mind he said he was a Lysean but was wearing clothes similar to a Braavosi. That only meant he was an adventurer. A mercenary on the road. Someone Robert had dreamed of being. But it was still puzzling the kid had said he was only fifteen but he was already just an inch or two under Robert. Was he lying or did he just grow up faster?

'We will see what you are hiding?

****THE LYSEAN****

"Our King is quite taken with that Lysean. Should our sister fear for her position, my grace?" The imp quipped.

"I hate all members except mine. And my asshole only gives shit it doesn't accept shit." Robert was now glowering. He was not of queer deviation only his summer-born brother.

"Forgive me your grace. I get drunk very fast. If I don't get to tease my only brother-in-law I may as well go home. This is not meant for me."

"Brother, Father has spent quite a lot of money on this tourney. The least we could is show the people we liked it as well." Jaime Lannister begged his little brother. He feared for his brother dearly ever since Cersei confided in him about her thoughts about what Mad Maggy had told her that night. His brother already had his monster of a father looking for the first chance to bury him and forget about him.

He was of the opinion the events premonitioned would occur to her but not out of spite as she believed but as vengeance. So it was his duty to protect the both of them. He was the knight among them after all.

His brother liked to provoke all and any giants that came upon his sight. But the moment he provoked Father he would be dead. And now his father was dangerously close to it.

"I am not fond of large crowds, brother." Tyrion said scratching his nose. His dual colored eyes seemed to focus on something far away." I will ask that guy if he knows any good whores in Lys. If I was not a Lannister I would love to have been a Lysean. The women there I have heard are sweeter than Dornish wine."

"Just don't marry another whore out of them, brother. This time Father may not spare your life."

"Yes, brother. Good luck in the joust tomorrow. I could have got my money sooner if you had participated in the melee you know."

"Father won't approve."

"I fear for you brother. Was your bravery only enough to have fled from your father and become a Kingsguard. Is it why now you are his most obedient lapdog?" Tyrion huffed and paddled away " I need a whore."

Jaime watched him go as the horn signalling the start of the archery contest was sounded.

'You don't know who you are trying to provoke brother.' He looked at his father whose eyes were glued to the Lysean. This Lysean had garnered a lot of interest. If his father was interested then he was the real deal. Was Father thinking of recruiting him ? He had heard his father was displeased with the Westerlings. What had impressed his father so much? Maybe there was something else.

This was why he hated and feared his Father. It didn't matter to him if the one opposing him was a fellow Lord who had an equal right to die a horrible death or a peasant who doesn't know anything else or defenseless baby. Most importantly not even a girl hopelessly in love with your son. Nothing mattered to Tywin the merciless bastard that was his father. Suppressing tears which should have fallen years ago he distracted himself with the spectacle in front of him. The Lysean showoff seemed to have passed the first round.

But still five hundred archers were left. Divided into fifty groups of ten each of them were given two arrows. The best average of them was passed to the next round. The next round again they were divided into groups of ten. The last ten remnant were pitted against each other in a battle of arrows and quivers over three rounds.

The last Lysean released his arrow, a curious contraption it was. Its feathers were made in a spiral pattern allowing it to spin and drill. He had already hit the bullseye with his last arrow. This one flew through the air soundlessly and invisibly. It captivated his eye as it drilled through the required distance of a quarter mile. The arrow split the previous arrow in two. It was as if that was the sole reason he had used a normal arrow before.

"The Seven! That bastard has not been eliminated till now" The Lysean looked at him as if he heard him very good. He was not more than a quarter a mile away and he had just spoken softly.

One blonde smiled to the other while mouthing" I am a troublesome blonde. You should know how they are"

**** THE ROOT OF ALL FORTUNE IS CRIME-BALZAC*****

Naruto inhaled a deep breath as he prepared himself for a typical Naruto shot. He had perfected archery while fishing with the knights of Tyrosh in Essos. They were the best trainers he had ever got. One of his overseers would disturb the pond and dangle bait for the jumping fish in the pond. He would shoot down the fish which jumped to get the bait. A split second chance to be right. Compared to that these unmoving targets were kid's play to him.

If they were so easy he might as well not participate in them from next year onwards. As he sensed the interval between his heartbeats he released his first arrow. It was a normal arrow. The next one was meant to be for a show. He had been asked to become the hero of the smallfolk here so be will be. After he saw his first strike bullseye he waved to the crowd. The crowd rose up in frenzy never before had anyone asked their opinion. Now here there was an almost winner waving at then as if he considered them his close friends.

Naruto then took out his spiral arrow it was his own design. The arrow sacrificed height for range and speed a very advantageous tradeoff. He again tended his bow, closed his eye and looked at the bulls-eye nothing else. All others were distractions now. He forgot about them and let loose his arrow. As the arrow split his previous one perfectly into two he let his sense of hearing invade him again. The sound of the assembled crowds cheering him on caressed his senses. This was intoxicating but not as much as Tayuya...maybe. He was not perfectly sure.

The reward was more with her but the effort needed was also quite high. He will think on such matters afterwards, for now he had an event to win. He had managed to attract all the Lords' attention over here. He was happy that his gamble of being brash with the King had paid of. He had noticed that fact about leaders long ago. They craved to be treated like normal men again. Maybe he will understand that later in his life when his story is being sung from all ministrel's mouths.

He looked up at the stands towards the section where visiting Lord's who were not particularly close with the King were seated. The Tyrells and the Martells were the most prominent families over there. There was the Viper looking uninterested with a woman and three girls. His paramour and their children and heard many stories about this man. He was impressed by all the stories. If they were true then Oberyn was a man whose loyalty he could easily buy in this tourney. Maybe then he would let him marry the Dornish princess. She was his age so she wouldn't be as developed as Tayuya who was four years older than him. But once he done what he had just conjured, they would beg him to do so. He can dream all right no one stopped him. He didn't want to be a King in any way now looking at King Robert, the new fat ass entering his life. He wanted to see how long this one will last.

His gaze roamed to Jaime Lannister as he heard him say something detrimental about him.

He smirked back to him and mouthed " I am a troublesome blonde you should know how they are."

Points to him he had frightened the Kingslayer.

His eyes went back to roving over ladies. He wasn't impressed by Margaery Tyrell. She was sweet looking and innocent. He wasn't fond of those types. But his heart skipped a beat when he looked at Oberyn's daughter. She was the only one looking like him so he assumed so. She had a dusky complexion which was a few times darker than his own toned complexion. He and his mother differ only eye color and complexion. While she had a pale complexion like cream he had the complexion of the sand on the beach. Probably it was of the male parent or maybe it was due to his circumstances. He has been outside under the sun ever since he was five.

He went and assembled for the next round again doing the same thing. Two arrows on each other. One splitting the other both splitting the chances of the other competitors asunder. He smirked this was too easy.

He waited for all the groups to get over. He looked at his opponents sizing them up.

Bruce Wainmoor a stocky man with a messy black mop of a hair. His green eyes glinted in the night almost...but not perfectly like his. While his shine of ambition this man's shone of honor, duty and what not. Probably a wannabe Knight.

Bobba Furt a very hairy man with brown hair even coming out of his nostrils. He had a calculating look in his eyes he didn't want to get to the bottom of. A career of ruthless sabotage and cut-throat subterfuge awaited him in the future.

Han Katolo a blonde man with a wiry disposition. Such men were always dangerous as with that particular build you could never accurately ascertain what were his physical limits.

Lothor Brune a lanky man with green eyes again with the distinctive sigil of the Tyrells on his lapel. He had heard that the cripple Willas was a good archer. Now he was teaching others or sponsoring good ones. At last he knew a humble Lord.

The announcer was braying to the crowds to whip them up in a frenzy. All it did was reinforce his support from them. This caused a brief dip in confidence in others. Never before had they had to combat the will of the crowds along with the skill of their rival archers in this event. Lothor the previous year's winner was jealous too. Even after this, he didn't have the same support as this foreigner.

The horn signalled the start again. The announcer brayed again"Ready your bows" after a few moments"Draw your arrows " and with that five arrows were released onto a single target. Lothor's had hit the bullseye none of the others had. In fact Naruto's arrow was the farthest.

'Pride goes only after a fall' Naruto sighed he had taken this lax thinking them beneath his level. He had to correct this. Time for the fox to come out. This time he will have to make up because he never gave up. That was what he firmly believed in always. What kind of a man would he be if he let go of his beliefs?

He took out an arrow and released it promptly on the count. Only he had hit bullseye this time. He still had a leg inside the door. The next one was again decorating the bullseye.

He then exhaled with a large sigh. This was over at last with him on the top again.

The announcer looked at him flummoxed. For the life of the life of him he couldn't understand how this guy of fifteen years could win this event in only three rounds. It had taken more than that always before this whiskered person had come. Before his coming a bullseye was a rare event, happening once in every twenty or so tries. But this man did it like he was leveling his backyard.

With nothing to do he brayed again this time with emotion in his voice."And we have a winner. Naruto of Lys. His name means a storm in his native lands and surely he has caused a storm here too. Naruto now goes back to his lodgings ten thousand dragons richer. The others too are richer by two thousand dragons each. " he was suddenly silenced as the hulking winner came forward.

"This is for you guys. This would not have been possible if not for your support. All I wanna say is this if me a foreigner could do it then each one of you can. Now move aside I gotta win the melee now and then the joust tomorrow. Do not miss tomorrow's spectacle for any reason" his voice boomed filled with glee. Like many other times Naruto had again won people over to his side.

/~/

"The Seven take me. He just won them over like they were lambs and he the shepherd. Jon I want this man in my service." He then looked at his Queen and said"this is what I want my kids to be like when they grow up, Cersei. Can they be like him?"

"They are their own persons, my Grace. Nobody can be like him just like nobody can be you."

"True." Robert's apetite for whores today had been sated. He should organize tourneys more frequently was his inner thoughts.

Cersei looked at the mysterious blonde who reminded her so much of another. A person her family had thought lost to the world. The whiskers and eyes were different but the others were exactly how she remembered.

Her father had vanished probably to investigate this further. If true they could also bring back Brightroar their ancestral sword.

Tywin's Pov

"Kevan come with me now"

"Tywin, leave him alone probably he doesn't know and he wants nothing to do with us.'

" I am afraid so. I am afraid he inherited his bullheadedness stubbornness. I was not sure when I looked at him but now I am quite sure. The way he just blew off the King reeks of Gerion's blood."

The two stalwarts walked towards the aforementioned blonde with both of their minds swirling with regret, relief and above all hope.

"Son, come with us to somewhere private we want to talk to you." Kevan said to Naruto

"Why would I do that when I have a melee to win next. It is not becoming of the winner to be late."

Kevan smiled and Tywin gave a lopsided grin. Tywin had forgotten how to laugh anyways.

"I assure you will not be late for your win. We congratulate in advance to for your win in the melee. We have full confidence in you."

"Why such confidence in me? "

"Because we are family. And family sticks together."

"Didn't know mother's brothers were the Lannisters. "

"Not your mother. But your father, our brother Gerion."

"Never met him so don't care. Now please be gone from my sight. I wont join you just because you dangled that bait in front of you. If I am guessing right this brother you speak of is the one which went roaming the world and lost your ancestral sword. So the only reason you came here was to regain it. So no old man I refuse, I am no one's second choice."

"Fine you are even bullheaded than him. Still do you have it."

"No. But I did see it in Essos. One if the knights over there were bragging how he killed the strongest Lannister and took his sword. I never bothered to check the story" Now he had distracted the Lannisters from the game amply and effectively. At least the ones which matter.

"What about his body?" This was again Kevan after all he was the emotional one of them.

"It was buried in a unmarked grave according to the Knight. His name was Inuzuka Kiba. He is a Lysean like me. " Dog-boy would understand this prank. He will happily lead on a merry chase and hopefully kill them all.

"So goodbye my Lords and forget we ever had this conversation. Please let everyone know we are just acquainted."Saying that he proceeded to the melee.

"Brother what should we do?"

"Let him get what he wants for now. We probably made him believe that we will treat him as the others treat their natural born children. Even though our blood now stinks of the Andals, we have our roots in Lamb a first man. It is his ideals we follow even now." Tywin looked at the sun which was the same color now as his suspected nephew.

"Lannisters always pays his debts. He will come around eventually." Tywin finished.

"Whatever you say brother."

Naruto Pov

Archery was a sorely underappreciated art here in Westeros. All of his friends in Tyrish in Essos could give these people a run for their money in archery. They were called Knights for shits and giggles , each and everyone of them were mercenaries. The cities of Astapor, Meereen and Yunkai all had excellent infantry but sorely lacked in cavalry to combat the Dothraki hordes. So they were hired by them in hordes every winter when the Dothraki would look for raids. Over the years they had had made archery while on horseback their own.

They could hit the target a quarter mile away while on horseback. So doing so when seated was like child's play. Over here it was all vast rolling plains suitable for cavalry to come rushing on. That undercut the efforts of all archers so not giving the smallfolk the required impetus to learn archery. He was special even there for he had rode with the Dothraki.

He had challenged all Khals and won against them all except for Khal Drogo. He was not sure he could defeat that man no beast. Khal Drogo truly was more a beast than human. It was fortunate that he had impressed the Khal enough that he spared his life. Even the bed under the monster was afraid of a bigger monster.

Drogo had in no uncertain terms told him that a fourteen year old non-Dothraki to have made him sweat on horseback is a commendable feat. "Grow stronger and challenge when you think you can. Then defeat me or I wont be so merciful. For now take this gift from me. Fight me like a Dothraki then" Then he was just dismissed with the typical dothraki weapons as a gift.

He will defeat that horse-humper one day and cut his goddamn ponytail off. Till then he will deal with more manageable opponents. He shuddered to think if the Dothraki warlord heard of this melee contest. It would rain blood over here even before he finally understood he was being rewarded for doing this.

The arena had started getting packed with fighters each of them with unique weapons. The most unique fighter present was certainly the bald red priest who was chanting some mantras all the while putting some powder on his sword a small broad one it was probably to dissipitate the heat faster. Deaths were fairly common in this as the weapons were live and not blunted as that would give the axe and hammer users a advantage.

He took his sabre tied at the waist to the arena , a peculiar one it was. All his fighting skills though imparted to him by the Knights of Essos the tactics and manouevers were ingrained in his brain by the Braavosi. Syrio Forel the chief among them, he was the one who helped him choose this weapon. A beautiful thing it was, long and thin like a rapier but a little broader so that it could be classified as a sabre. Unlike others this was curved a little to give slashing actions more force. His style with this so called scimitar involved quick drawing and finishing his opponents in the drawing motion it the ensuing quick response. His lightning reflexes and cat-like agility helped him in executing this style flawlessly.

Syrio had said this was a style he had thought of for Naruto only as he couldn't see anyone else executing this satisfactorily. For all his praise, Naruto couldn't beat him in a straight fight he had to use cheap tricks that Syrio didn't see coming. Cheap tricks defeated Syrio but didn't even faze Drogo the horse-humper.

His eyesight informed him of a Dothraki ahead of him but he was not alarmed as his ponytail was not belled that meant he was exiled. The sight of a Dothraki in Westeros said that he was a sorry excuse of a Dothraki. So he shoved him to the back of the mind and focussed on the ones which would give him a headache over here. He never understood the approach to infantry in Westeros. It was quantity over quality. Swordsmen from all over Braavos, Essos, Astapor and Meereen could defeat the swordsmen over here. The only saving grace to Westeros was its Knights. If he somehow found a way to reduce its effectiveness his campaign would be so much easier. He will have to ask Syrio to come here to help him in that. A disciplined and properly trained infantry could defeat any army.

He needed someone to show him the subterfuge he couldn't safely rely on Varys alone. Just like in a fight he couldn't rely only on his longsword. Some people were better off stabbed than hacked so that's where his Khukri came in. It just killed no fancy footwork nor handshow. Just a blade betweeen the ribs and his enemy in front meets his maker.

He took on the seventh stance that was taught to him solely to dispatch off numerically superior forces. The tip was towards the ground waiting to strike up and separate heads from shoulders. Groups of combatants had already formed. Many of the participants were hedge knights looking for a quick route to glory. They often grouped together to remove people nit of their kind. An effective tactic if he was not present to uproot their plans.

As the starting bugle sounded he surged ahead with sure and quick strides. His blade soon acquired constant motion slashing and hacking away offending sights like appendages, limbs, and necks. He spared no one they were not his friends and were not inclined to spare him. So he returned the favor in the true sense of an orthodox caveman. And like the caveman felt alive he felt alive. His senses sang to him , the fresh blood sating their thirst and the wails feeding their hunger as he hunted down men.

Up in the stands the Martells looked on in wonder as they had not expected this when Varys had said Viserys would come disguised as Naruto of Lys.

Flashback

It was a sunny day again in the dry swamps of Dorne. The heat made you imagine ridiculous things. Thoughts like going to the North flood your mind. As it was mentioned ridiculous things.

Doran Martell peered through the narrow window at the waterfall outside in the gardens. He liked to believe that was the only place where birth doesn't matter. Children roll around in the sand to bake in the sun. He was already old when his brother and sister started playing in here. So he was never close with them, but that fact did not dull the pain when his sister was murdered. The Targaryens were chased away reduced to three members- two helpless babes and one ingrate geezer.

He looked at the scroll that had made him give entry to three strangers. The news they bore and the promises they can extract would potentially severely threaten Dorne. He was a patient man and his patience advised him caution.

He looked at Oberyn his only surviving sibling and his oldest daughter now fifteen. The eldest bastard of his brother was also here. He did not like her. Obora was just too much like his brother on the battlefield that it was frightening. Not to say it wasn't true for his daughter but his daughter was younger and could be corrected. Only his son was in his image , of all the children this house had. And he had high hopes of him so he was being fostered by the Yronwoods.

'Stop right there you are thinking at tangents again. You need all your wits to handle the spider.' He said as he rubbed his feet both as a habit and necessity. The disease had robbed him of all mobility in his right foot. A giant of a boy came in through the door. A boy surely he was as though his cheeks were already showing signs of beard growth his smile was that of an adolescent. A smile that was leering down at his daughter not too subtly.

The idiot marched onwards to his daughter not at all looking at his response. Now he was sure he was dead, if he did not do it then Arianne or God forbid Oberyn would.

"So my heart was right. Travelling the sea to meet you aginst the treacherous waves and cutthroat storms was clearly worth it."

Arianne looked at him dumbfounded. Just who was this man? Thinking that he could make a pass at her so blatantly."Just who the hell are you?"

"Glad you asked. I am the manliest man in the world. Men crave to be me and women crave to be with me. Babies stop crying when they look at my glory. From the east from the west everybody shall know my name. I am Viserys Targaryen." He finished this all the time doing a stupid pose and dance.

Arianne looked at him for a second and then broke out in laughter"You could have just said so. What was the point of all this dance got to prove?"

"You wound me princess. I had made it especially for you as the children outside said you love it when they make jokes. I also had to see if you had a beautiful voice. Viserys wont marry a girl with a grating voice. As that would make his wife's nagging all the more annoying "

"And what did you decide?"

"That I will get to know you more as jokes are seriously not what you like the most. Your voice is not at all grating it is dare I say heavenly. Say why don't we go to that beautiful waterfall I can see from here so that we may get to know each other well."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"A break that everyone deserves in this weather."

Coughing voices soon filled the room as both of them looked at Doran who was glowering at Naruto.

"Forget that guy Arianne he really doesn't deserve you. A flower like you should basking in the sun not hiding in the palace looking after his wounds."

"I am her father, you stupid Targaryen. We don't follow incest. We are..."

"Not at all as beautiful as Arianne beside me. She has more spunk than you too. Say Ari why don't you ditch your old man and do what we just agreed upon?"

"When did we agree, Naruto?"

"When you called me Naruto so lovingly just now " Naruto gave a stupid grin.

"You are insufferable. Fine let us go but I still don't like you or anything. I am coming just because I don't wanna stay here cooped up any longer."

And both of them left the room just as Varys and Jon came in " You should have...come..."Jon was gonna finish but saw his charge for the previous five months with the Dornish princess moving out. Naruto was winking at them and waved them goodbye.

Doran was boiling in anger but now it was made even worse when Oberyn said "I like him,brother. He has balls."

Varys came in looking amused " Now that the youngsters are out. Let's discuss serious matters."

"I did not agree to bethrothing my daughter to that Targaryen"

"Nor did he ask you. Our prince has a strange notion that you don't need the father's permission before marrying his daughter. I apologize for him. He giving me headaches is fine but I did not expect him to give you a migraine the moment he walked through those doors."

"And you expect me to support him in his bid against the Baratheons and the Lannisters."

"Starks, Tullys and Arryns too my lord."

"Exactly."

"We will talk about this again when Viserys comes back and talks to you personally. He always forgets that I don't have his natural charisma."

"Brother let it go. We will take about this when they return with me."

End Flashback

That went very well Oberyn thought sarcastically. He had gone after them only to found put they has left the castle through the roofs and went outside. When he asked how she climbed the roofs in her dainty clothes she said she was carried away. He really didn't want to hear her say how hard his muscles were. He looked at his neice again to see her eyes glued on to the man.

'Now I know why you hate that guy. The same reason for all scared fathers not ones like me.' Oberyn inwardly said as he thought of his slow brother.

"Naruto is quite proficient with the sword. Don't you think so, dear niece."

"Yes Uncle. I hope so."

'Holy shit. I didn't mean that. So that is how I would have been if I..."

"Was a woman." Finished his beloved Ellaria. "I know how you think after all I have been with you for seven years now."

"Yeah and still my brother doesn't allow us to wed."

"But that man said he would have us wed even if he has to kill Lord Doran. You have to admit he knows what to say and when to say. Otherwise I don't think little Marianne would have fallen for him."

"Years in exile seem to have done him good. He was a grouch when I saw at four namedays. Always ordering around and being alround useless. Thought he would grow up to be like his father. Now I am happy he isn't, but does he have to provoke brother so much." Oberyn groaned as he finished saying his piece.

"The Lannisters seem to be very interested in him, Obi. What do you think they want with him?"

"Dunno, No matter how he portrays himself he is a very shrewd man. We just don't know how much. He pretty much won over the while castle in only two days. He even made brother take a risk. I bet he won over Tywin's stone heart too." Obwryn went on not noticing the conversation going on between his daughter Tyene and Arianne.

Tyene was looking at the prince fearfully " It can't be " she gasped.

"What is it Tyene?" Arianne mistakenly believing she had a rival to Viserys' affection.

"Come with me Arianne. I beg you this is serious."

"What crawled up your ass and died today?"

"Come on this is not the time to pretend you are a tavern wench"

Down below the stands they went as they made themselves scarce as soon as they made sure they were not being followed or being eavesdropper, Tyene asked fearfully,

"Did Viserys come and tell you he will come as that man?"

"Yeah he said he will come in disguise as a Lysean called Naruto."

"Then he is lying, there is already a Lysean called Naruto. "

"So they may be close friends. Wouldn't it be so romantic if we married best friends "

"Wait what gave you the idea I am interested in that guy?"

"The fact that you already know about him."

"No. I know him as he is a local legend over there. The whiskered child of the fox spirit. Resplendent Fox that was his nickname. He is a fox in all respects. He has tricked his way out of many a situations already. He was reported to have plundered the Qartheen merchant Xaro Xhoan Daxos' wealth and then they kidnapped his daughter and then he vanished away with his mercenary group." Tyene took a deep breath before continuing

"He has tricked you all about his identity, what should we do now?"

"I'll talk to him. I'll let you know after that." Arianne said with a determined look.

"Arianne! This is..."

"Giving him a chance. I have not given him my answer to his question till now. This would help me in that regard."

"Arianne!"

"Shut up. I know what I am doing?"

Arianne didn't bother looking at Tyene's face where she was sure anger, disbelief, confusion and most of all disbelief was adorning it. She couldn't look at that at this moment as she herself was. She took a few calming breaths"I am sorry Tyene, that was uncalled for. But stay put I will talk to him myself and get to the bottom of this "

She didn't know what to think anymore. She just had her world crashed and turned upside down. How much was she lied to? She had thought that he was genuine to her. He lied to her. He betrayed her. Just like her father gave her throne to her idiot of a brother.

"Yes you were right Naruto" she called him that now for that was his name.

"Crime is the root of all fortune." She said remembering something he had said to her in the short time they had known each other.

The End  
And cut... here is another chapter in the amazing adventure of Naruto the Lysean. Hope you like it and grammar errors are less in this.

Saying that I desperately need a Beta. Please pm me if you are interested. There also seems to be some kind of a uploading problem on this site the changes I made are not being seen when I search my story and read it later. Is it because of the time duration needed or some other shit.

AN: Naruto sword is a katana and the style he is taking about is iaido. Japanese swords are head and shoulders above others except perhaps the Mughal scimitar.

Khukri is a curved dagger used by the gorkhas. A very deadly one too.

In this I am gonna recommend some very good crossover fanfics on this site. Read it and leave a review

1: Winds of the republic by lazebe

An amazing Naruto and legend of Korra crossover. The sequel pf it has also been started. Read it for the excellent Kyuubi and Jiraiya portrayal.

2- Hero of heaven by historianofthekais A Naruto and Percy. Jackson crossover read it for the unique take on Hera and the addition of three more pantheons at least one of which will be prominent. It is ongoing.

3- Any story by bonesboy15 and engineer4ver

Well they are the masters of this section. Read any of theirs. It is fun.

This chapter has been edited as of 15 Jan 16


	3. Vengeance is best served cold

An : After this there us gonna be a slowdown in updating this story as I have to correct the mistakes I made in my first story and also my university is getting started. This story will not be abandoned so stay tuned for more.

review replies:

Whitedorumon: I used a katana simply because what else am I supposed to give a wind user. Yes wind user did you really think that I will simply forget about that saying chakra can only be used in primitive form as I have already said in the first chapter. No jutsus just the basic uses of it so it will be more like bending in avatar. That katana being a slashing style sword wind is the appropriate style for it.

Uzumaki rasengan rendan: The main reason why I changed the date of the arrival of Aeron and by effect the Doom of Valyria is so that the end of the previous end of the world of shinobi and Doom of Valyria mean the same thing. Ways are not totally forgotten after three hundred years but a thousand is enough. As for the reason why Shinobis are no more this chapter will give a clue.

Now on to the story.

Chapter III: Vengeance is best served cold.

Naruto was quite busy in his own world as he played the grim reaper to the melee participants. He targeted the hammer users as they were according to him the most vulnerable. Syrio had hammered into his brain the hierarchy of weapons. First comes shooting weapons then thrusting ones after those comes slashing and blunt weapons. Blunt were the lowest as they had a very limited range of movements. Forehand motion is to bring the hammer back and then hit the target as the hammer user brings the hammer overhead. Enough time to counterattack, parry or down right attack him before he does. The backhand motion is to keep it at waist level and continue to hit in a horizontal manner. The problem with this is that the effort doesn't justify the rewards.

And so on he went sidestepping the short sword users and the nimble dagger afficionados. They needed to be handled with care. There were always no heavily armored fighters in this event all of them being knights who were more interested in the jousts. His slashing sword so cut away all annoyances to get to his prize- the red priest. He was the heaviest armored person left here with a chain mail. Only he will give some trouble to his natural style.

Wind was what his element was. It was meant to cut and slash. It was meant to kill as swiftly as possible no messy complications. It was fortunate that this knowledge was protected by the temple and no unworthy soul would get it. Not that it changed the fields much. Most of the techniques and methods were forgotten. Also the Doom of Valyria also affected the usage of it as now everyone could use it only in minute quantities not Luke how they were used in the times of the heros. Wind has only one enemy - fire. Only fire can manage to consume it. Nothing else fazes the wind. The wind is unstoppable as it us the very definition of Nature's force. So in this melee he inky had to take care of one without his wind magic the others could be handled easily.

The red priest with his sword aflame leapt over a particularly overweight Westerman. His golden tinge of the armor declaring his allegiance to one and all. On further scrutiny Naruto saw he was dead with a knife to the throat.' The priest is not afraid of playing dirty it seems.' He idly thought.

Thoros of Myr knew why this Lysean was targeting him the same reason why the previous one fought him he and the Lysean was the only remaining chain armor user. The Westerman had some plated cleaves along his elbows and shoulders too. He has been winning this for the last two readied his own hidden daggers when he saw his opponent's gladius. His opponent seemed to be a cheap guy using substandard weaponry and all.

Or he was tricking you yet again. Those whiskers were very reminiscent of a fox. The mortal enemy of his God. The Fox and his God had fought for two days during which his God had managed to let the people in here fron the place where the fox had ravaged. The God could not defeat the Fox without cost as both of them fell fighting one another. But Rhllor was a true god not like the Fox so he will rise again.

But today it was not a fight between gods and false it was Lys against Myr. Myr always won in that race so he was not perturbed. Lys was just a island of whores his was a island of beautiful glassware, architecture and humungous ships that could sail all over the world. No whiskered heathen would stop him.

He twirled his fire sword to the left waiting to strike right, his dominant side towards where he could apply more force. This bastard would fall like all others. Rhllor has blessed him to be his messenger. He will convert the whole of Westeros to the light through the only language they knew - warfare. The blonde that was his rival for now had reached within two feet. Another dance to the death would commence within a moment's notice and again he will return victorious from it due to the grace of Rhllor. These thoughts gave him strength to face the six feet three blonde giant who was slightly faster and stronger than him. He gave a swift cut raising the sword backwards to give the sword more momentum. It always worked before so he saw no need to change it. If it was blocked the fire would weaken the sword due to the impact mimicking the forging process. If it was parried he will burn the other somewhere without fail. In the end he was poorer by a blade but the other would enrich the soil. An undefeatable tactic meant for short skirmishes.

Naruto peered into the eyes of the Priest that gave away no fear. He held no love for religion. Religion was only a color we try to color our compatriots so you have yet another bond with him. So he followed no but tolerated all religions. If you want to believe in a imaginary higher force you can shade in any way you want then its your choice.

But this sect of the red God Rhllor was his natural enemy. He had heard it from the priests that thought him. The forefather with which he shared his name was mortal enemies with this person, not that it was widely known to anyone except those which knew intrinsically knew the temple affairs. The red God was a misnomer there was nothing red about him except the bloodbath that he needed to ascend to godhood. Jashin that was his real name. A demon who ascended to godhood by sacrificing blood of humans. His forefather had defeated him at the cost of their homeland. A never ending army of undead monsters was sealed away by him in the red waste at the far east of Essos serving as a barrier to people who want to go back to the old lands ravaged in the doom of Valyria.

He was not willing to repeat the same. This time he would end the sect by his own bloody hands before Jashin is free. These hands which have seen so much. Seeing a little more won't matter. He had sacrificed much more than his innocence on the altar to be Naruto. Nobody but he knew what it means to be Naruto. Being Naruto meant you never gave up. Even when gods make you do so.

The legendary sucker's son aimed for the priest's neck only to get blocked and then hit in the gut. A breath of air escaped him as he was pushed back. But there was no respite as the priest ran towards aiming for his midsection. The two clashed swords as Naruto's blade hit Thorpe's flame blade. Thoros slashed right with all his might making Naruto block and then the priest of Rhllor retaliated with a backwards slash pushing Naruto back as the man's strength pushed him back a step or two.

The wind bellowed as Naruto's hair was moving wildly while there was a myriad other battles in the background. But your eyes still went to these two as their fight was beautiful and skillful not the dogfights the others were participating in. The sucker's son just narrowed his eyes at the red priest and his antics.

The Red priest of the the one true God Rhllor turned towards Naruto and flipped his sword. Showing him how fluent he was and how he was not at all bothered by the fire unlike him. After trying to cow down the blond he resumed his battle against the blond.

Naruto attempted to slash at Thoros who slashed back their blades clashing once song of warfare rang true in his heart as he blocked the strike and shoved the priest forward. He always liked fighting such people he thought they had the perfect tactics, manoeuvres or the weapon supporting them. They always squealed the loudest. Take from a man what he thinks defines him and then he will surely squeal. If it is permanent then he will fall into lunacy.

Thoros began seeing seeing a blue glow to the Lysean's blade. What sort of witchcraft he used he didn't know but the glow was an uncharted area for him an area wreathed in darkness. And as his lord says things in darkness are always not good. He will light him up alright.

Naruto quickly attempted to slash the man's knees making Thoros jump and attempt to cut his throat. Naruto swiftly reacted by bringing his blade upwards as he crouched putting his other free hand to the floor.

Getting up quickly Naruto swung at Thoros' stomach only for the priest to grab his arm and twist it. Naruto grit his teeth and refused to let go. Stronger men than this priest had tried to do so to him. Suddenly Naruto felt Thoros' elbow him on the chest and then in the face making him fall back and stumble.

Thoros then quickly turned around to give another kick to his face which was now blocked as the blonde started fighting back. Naruto was pushed back nonetheless as the force behind the kick was enough to cave in a chest. He grit his teeth ignoring the pain as he ran towards Thoros and attempted to slash at the offending arm only for their blades to clash once again. But he was successful in that he had cut open a wound on the priest's cheek.

Naruto quickly turned around and swung his blade only to see the priest jump over him. How was that feat done by the priest he didn't know but he had just compromised his position. To confuse Thoros Naruto ran and skid in the ground blowing up dust everywhere. A smokescreen of dust obscured Thoros vision as he came down.

Thoros at his wit's end slashed downwards hoping to catch his opponent unawares. He was rewarded as he felt the blonde's leg getting slashed. Naruto quickly noticed and attacked the priest's incoming head only to get deflected again. His advantage was blown out for nothing as the wind quickly blew away the smoke.

Quickly getting on his feet, the two fought on the ground once again. Now Naruto tried to stab Thoros only for him to dodge which made Naruto try again this time getting parried in the attempt.

Thoros quickly turned around and slashed full swing only for Naruto to stand his ground and use his sword as leverage and went to slash his face. Thoros at the last moment backflipped the flaming blade of his sword making a glorious arc of infernal flames.

The two stood once more each eyeing the other and mentally appreciating the other's prowess. Touching his face on the cut he had received some moments prior he smiled "You are good". Naruto didn't reply as he just gazed upon him with narrowed eyes.

'He is really good ' Naruto thought. 'But not as good as Drogo.' He mentally added.

Quickly turning around Naruto attacked Thoros' midsection only for the man to parry and kick Naruto and then move forward as his kick was rewarded with a block. This was as intended by Naruto let go walking backwards making Thoros stumble. This was what he was waiting for. Thoros tried to hide his instability by slashing forwards haphazardly. But all his efforts were in vain as he was slashed on the head slicing off his ear clean.

Now ignoring the pain as the tables had turned withoutbhim being the wiser, the priest tried to stab Naruto as his balance was restored. Naruto narrowly dodged but was cut on the shoulders. That didn't matter at all as he was well protected over there. This fight had just ended in his favor. But the red priest wasn't ready to give up.

In the melee giving up saved your life but if you surrendered then attacked you were executed. He liked this priest as he too wont surrender just because the fight had taken a rough turn. Thoros desperately blocked all the sword attacks as the new ferocity with which the blond was attacking could not be matched by him. He received a huge swipe across his face. He blocked hard and tried to push the blind away. He was the few ones here which had the girth to match this man.

But his efforts were for nought as the blond simply let go again tricking the priest to do the same mistake twice. The priest stumbled forward but he blocked the incoming strike with his flaming sword.

All this time Naruto was sweating not because he was struggling but because he could feel the blade melting due to the fire. So it was Hellfire. Had to give it to these priests each one of them he knew had known interesting facts about fire. He clicked into place the dagger at his sleeve as he rolled away. He threw one right down at the face hoping that it would get blocked. And the idiot did , not reminding himself that his blade was normal. It was on fire and it blocked his vision. Naruto rushed forward and struck true on his right forearm the one closest as well as the armed one.

A split second mistake could cost you your life here. But he was horribly wrong as he got parried. This was what he feared, the priest was used to these conditions that it no longer blinded him. That was why he won time and again. So he turned to the one thing which had prepared him for this life before he even picked up a sword - his glorious pranks. The priest could see even if he was blinded by the glare of his burning sword.

But no matter no prior experience of this could help you in making you see through it. He threw mud into the priests eyes. Thoros was not ready for such a trick. He disarmed himself and brought his hands to his eyes in instinct. The price of his instincts was his life as he was promptly swiftly slashed across the forehead. The blood gushing through the wound further blinded his vision.

Quickly with killer instinct Naruto swung down with killer instinct at Thoros who looked fallen. His hand was sliced through clean off the wind coating he had discreetly given his blade made the blade many times sharper. Then he promptly stabbed the priest in the throat finishing his once glorious the red priest went gargling and coughing out blood to his death. The Red God couldn't help much over there. His powers and reach had changed over the years.

Naruto looked around most of the ones left used thrusting weapons to get the job done. He would have to respond likewise. Out came his gladius now was the time to finish this he was bored already. He ran, the secret to use short swords was agility and speed. He had that in spades. His bastard sword was spoiled as it is. He could not just take it from the arena as all the available ones would in a dead man's grip. Except for those disarmed but those swords were never desirable. If one could disarm that then it could be done by another as a sword is never meant to be disarmed.

The first one to meet him was the sole Dothraki he had seen. The dothraki's arakh was curved like the crescent moon. He had one too but he never used it. He will use it after he defeated its owner as is right. Nevertheless he had studied the arakh as years before Syrio had instructed him. The arakh was primarily a slashing type its heavily curved edge accounted for that. But its lack of length was a shortcoming.

So on paper this was a easy fight but life as usual was a bitch as the dothraki was not alone. He was teamed with a Dornishman - a curious pair. His disadvantage of reach was covered by the reachman with his spear. The dothraki provided the shock attack with his arakh. Now why was he targeted like this was the thought that troubled him.

This could mean only one thing the Martells had betrayed him. His so called sister after all was more desirable to Doran's meek ways. But two things always saved him that Doran did not know.

His 'conviction ' and his 'ambition '. Coincidentally they were the names of his bastard sword and gladius respectively. Now as to what they currently were thinking about the situation on hand could only be explained on a personal level.

Conviction lay helpless on the ground, looking with teary blade at its master. He wanted to cry out to his master but saw that he could not. He wanted to help his master and be some ise to him again but he was broken for now. Only Ambition could help out his master now. So he prayed for his master as Ambition was not tempered as well as him. Ambition was outraged by this deceit as she saw two more fighters come at her and her master. Ambition obeyed her master's will and struck at the space where the liver was then the kidney. This would turn a mortal wound in seconds due to all the movement the flesh bag whose organs these were was doing. Nobody could stay alive with a gaping hole in the liver much less the kidneys. The reason they were called the vital points. The man with the funny beard had told her master so.

A brunette with a widow's peak was the next as he was slammed to the ground to be brutally ripped into. When would these people learn her master was the best nobody could she had to drop her thoughts as she was once again taken into service. This time she rested between the eyes of a blonde bastard. This was a place she hated entering. Her perfect body always got very dirty here. Blood was flattering to her figure but grey matter was not. This was the only thing she hated about her master. He loved hitting this spot and gouging out eyes. She absolutely hated doing that. The idiot Conviction always only got blood spilled on his blade. She wasn't so lucky. She was a short sword. She was the one who was expected to do these things. It was not fair. Even she liked cutting away things not stabbing them.

She was then inserted into the belly of someone. This was the end of her story as extricating her was getting difficult. She was abandoned by her master. He broke the wrist of the offending person and obtained the hunting knives he had. They were enough as only one man was left.

An impressive human he was. All of six feet muscle with hands like ham and feet like that of a bull. He had flowing black hair and beard that gave him quite a frightening visage. His broken nose wasn't helping at all. His mouth was now curved into a grimace as he fell down dying. Naruto had thrown the knives right into his eyeholes. The grimmest ending to a melee ever organized in King's landing. He was sure now that children will not be allowed next year.

Maybe the event itself would be scrapped. He had been brutal enough for that. He collected his trusty weapons back missing their exultations on the way. He walked to the announcer who was still was covered from head to toe with blood. The human body is not like the rucksack when pierced into. It gives a fair amount of resistance to make any kill messy unless it is under special circumstances. Messy meant blood and blood meant he had to clean himself for he could see Arianne coming towards him.

Weren't nobles supposed to sit in the stands and enjoy the events for their own safety? He didn't look much into it as to how typical nobles were the Martells were far removed from that notion. Except maybe Doran. He did give off a vibe he identified with Viserys.

He went and washed away blood from his face. The King would come to meet him soon. He had on goid authority that the King liked melees frin the bottom of his wine-sodden being here wasn't good. "Arianne whatever you want to talk about we will do so afterwards when there are no ears we can't take into account. "

"No. We are having a talk now."

'Oh she is pissed alright. I will have to turn this into my favor."

At the stands an hour before

Arianne returned to the stands feeling heavy due to the weight of the revelations that weighed her down. Was he fooling around when he said all those sweet things to her? She was very inexperienced in love as all women in her position were. Living inside hated castles tend to do that. So when a dashing young man came and told her he loved her for being her not just Arianne Martell of Dorne she was over the moon. She was reminded of her grandmother which had married a pirate from Norvos her grandfather. Even her own father had married for she too afraid too to take a leap of faith. She had to know now desperately. The first thing when this melee ends she will accost Naruto and demand answers. She won't sleep well at night if he harmed her family by duping her.

At the arena the melee had already started. It was in one word gruesome. Naruto will survive she told herself. On and on Naruto went first with his bastard sword that was what her Uncle called it. A fitiing sword for such a bastard. She was a fool to have trusted him.

"Stop berating yourself. You didn't know so forget it. I say just murder the bastard. Saves you the trouble." Tyene softly told her but the venom in her voice failed to comfort the beleaguered princess.

They gazed at Oberyn who was growing concerned now."What is it darling? You both look troubled."

"Nothing father. Arianne is having a woman's headache. "

"Oh. Then ask Ellaria over here. I am not well suited for this you know." He didn't want to deal with his neice's period problems.

"Yes. I think I will do that." Arianne said.

Ellaria and Arianne went away to Arianne's chambers. "So spill, what it are you having? "

"I never said I have any problems with Naruto."

"You just did sweetheart. Any woman my age would have found out. Whatever problems you think you have with him you have to talk to him and clear them. Now what is his problem? Does he have a whore? Is he a wanted criminal?"

"No. It is nothing like that. He lied to me."

"We all lie to everybody in a fashion. Now the problem is how he lied. Did he lie to get his ends or did he do it to hide another?"

"So what should I do? I am so confused now."

"That means you still love him. I will not put my nose where its not supposed to be. But I'll tell njyou my own story. It was about time Obi and me had just hooked up as he says. After a few months I heard he had made a septa pregnant. My heart broke I accosted and came down hard on him. I asked him how he could betray me so. I asked him how he could lie to me. He told me he was a warrior who uses a spear as well as knives. He loves his spear more but he uses his knives more. Men are just like that they leap before thinking so it is our duty to correct him. So I advise make up your mind only after he explains to you why he did what you think he did."

"Why should I trust him now ?"

"My heart says that he is a man just like your uncle. Common laws of society don't apply to him. He is his own man so he will love in his own way. Only such men are worth loving. They will never let you go if you hold tightly. Has Obi gone after any other woman once I entered his life and became privy to all his secrets. Get to know his secrets if you do decide to forgive him but approach softly."

Arianne wiped away tears which had unknowingly flown down her eyes. Her thoughts went inward. She was Arianne Martell. She will handle this.

"Thank you. I will never forget this."Them she went away.

"He really knows what to say." Ellaria chuckled. She had no love for the Martells only for Oberyn who himself had none for his brother. Seems like Doran is going to be further isolated.

Supporting Viserys or in fact Varys was her initiative. She knew that as long as Doran was the ruler of Dorne she and Oberyn could not be together in the true sense. Desperate times needed desperate measures.

Now it seems that Viserys was hiding something. If this rolls over all well Arianne herself will tell her. 'The things that I do for love ' she mused.

Oberyn was not a ruler nor was Doran. But atleast Oberyn was a fighter.

Arena

By the time Arianne returned to the arena stands the melee was over. Naruto had just thrown knives at the last opponent. He had gouged out his eyes. Arianne went Determined to him after the event. If people saw them let them. This was more important.

And there he was washing away blood from his face. There was muck and grime all over his body from sliding and rolling on the ground. He was not a pretty sight.

"Arianne whatever you want to talk about we will do so afterwards when there are no ears we can't take into account. "

Look at his gall. She was now infuriated. He had the utter gall to dismiss her.

"No. We are having a talk now." He then looked at her frightened. Good. He knows who is the boss here.

"Now what did I do? " Naruto asked pleadingly.

"I know everything. Naruto of Lys. The resplendent Fox ."

"Oh"Naruto elegantly replied. He did not expect this out of all the myriad possibilities.

"So you know and what offended you so much about it. Was it that I lied to your father, your family or to you."

"You took us for a fool. "

"No I took you for a fool. That is what you think. If you were offended by me lieing to anyone other than you, this conversation I would be having it with your uncle. So tell me again what offended you "

"Maybe the fact that you are a raider. That you are a kidnapper to boot. You"

"Took tour heart for granted." Naruto closed the distance between them and gave her a warm look. "I am last name. I am from Lys. I am a leading member of the most loyal mercenary group, the knights of Essos. My mother is Tsunade. Father I don't know nor do I want to bother. I killed Viserys a few months back and took his place after knowing each and every small detail about him. And I am gonna change this place. Nice to finally meet you, Ari "

Arianne was confused "What was the point of all this?"

"That all questions you now have will be answered as I have bared my secrets to you. For you it was worth it."

"Then first why did you kill Viserys?"

"Simple he asked for it. You don't reveal your secrets to just about anyone unless you love that person."

Ignoring the last part she asked again " You kidnapped"

"For the last time I am saying this. I will not repeat this again. My friend Kiba and Xaro's daughter loved each other so I helped them to elope. Nothing more nothing less."

"What about the wealth ..."

"She brought it along as it was her jewelry. These stories tend to get exaggerated over time." Honestly you do it once and the name just gets stuck to you.

"Why are you saying all this to me? It is nit gonba make you innocent to me."

"No it won't. But you will atleast hate me for things I have really done and not what others say I have done. I'll sooner have you hate me for the truth than love me for someone I am not. I am just trash princess looking for a place in the clouds. You are not.

I still have to get my fortune you have yours already. So you may come to hate me in time. But know this princess you changed my life. "

"Did you kill Daenarys?" She fearfully asked hoping to change the topic.

"No. It was unnecessary she was already calling me her brother and all."

"What if that was not what happened? What will you have done?"

"I would have found a way. I always do."

"Anything else you think I should know?"

"I already have what is it in your land called? Ya a paramour."

"So you already have a whore." She didn't say more as her mouthwash forcefully closed.

"Don't call her that she left her father to be with me. She was a spy of Varys and he set her up to be killed by me I didn't." He relented after saying his piece.

"Again you are not helping your case."

"I'm not . I am just telling you the truth."

"You are impossible." Arianne huffed angrily.

"That's what makes me so endearing."

"You.." She was silenced this time by firm lips as Naruto had removed the distance between them.

"This is my promise to you Ari. I will always love you as Arianne not as Arianne Martell the princess of Dorne. That doesn't matter to me nor it should be. I am gonna change this land Ari.

Nobles sit in their castles and forget about the world outside. Why do you think Westoros is the most backwards of all regions. The smallfolk are crying out to someone to save them Ari. Sooner or later they are gonna rise up. If they are given the right leaders the nobles shall be thrown out or reduced to figureheads."

"And you are gonna be one of them?"

"Yes. Me and my friends ,the Knights of Essos, the elders of the temple of Lys one of whom is Varys. Even if you are not with me its fine. You shall be spared."

"Only me?"

"Yes. You are the only one that matters."

"That lady friend of yours what is her name?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"You don't do this to a princess and get away with it." Saying that she pounced on him. All tension and fear was released as they drowned into the pleasant feeling.

But she abruptly broke it and looked at him giving him a look that basically demanded"Tayuya,that is her name" the name.

"Tell Tayuya that Arianne Martell goes after what she wants with her whole heart."

"I won't have it any other don't you say it yourself? "

"You are outrageous. Do you really want me to tell my father?"

"No. But it fits with the mood. And as for you telling your father it doesn't matter. Doran Martell has already decided that our wedding shall not occur as he has put a bounty on my head."

"What? "

"You were not there to see the event Ari. All the dornishmen present were trying to kill me. Soon the others tried their hands as they got the hidden message anyone to kill me would get from your father."

"How are you sure it's my father."

"If it was your uncle we would be fighting by now and the result decided already. I have very few enemies alive princess. I don't want your father in that list one way or other."

"What will you do if my father declined us? "

"I have already eloped one girl from her father. What would one more make? " he clasped her hands tightly. "Stay safe Arianne there is a storm brewing. My friends are coming over here. I'm jusy the first we are more ruthless than the nobles you interact with as we have to. I am gonna stay here for some time till I seize control of this city. The potential of this city is endless. It has remained quite rich inspire of the constant neglect. What does that tell you if this city was well looked after?"

"When will I see you next?"

"Why do you love me princess? Is it because you think I can take you away from your father? Then don't. Believe in my vision. Then you will love me truly." He was a simple man like that.

"How can I when your vision requires my family's destruction?"

Naruto took a deep breath. The air was redolent with a piquant smell of thIs woman. He had to sell this story to her in such a way that she bought it.

" The nobility won't be destroyed princess. Every rule requires them. Only their make up and function will change. The new ones will be friends who are certainly better than these lords. The lords will be there , their function will be to the economic powers we will take over the military. "

"And just how will you do that?"

"If I said that I will have to kidnap you and take you to my dungeon." Naruto said with a totally serious face.

Arianne looked at him with a 'what the fuck ' expression. Naruto could be annoyingly goofy many a times. Now she understood this man. He didnt like luring to her. She was gladdened by that thought. Maybe what Elaria told her was true. She only had to get to know this man better and he will dance to her tunes as Uncle does to his paramour.

"The joust is gonna start any moment. Can I have your favor?" Naruto grimaced and asked. He never liked begging for anything.

Arianne giggled she liked the way he looked while begging her. It was cute. She would like to see that look more. She quickly took out a ribbon she had brought especially for this.

"I never understood this. If I was asking something from you it should be known to others that it is yours right? Why go through all the trouble for something others much less you will not know whose it is? "

"The ladies know whose favor who has. It is one of the areas where we get to one-up you men."

"Never thought of that. If it was upto me I would have taken your undergarments."Naruto said wagging his eyebrows conveying his thoughts very loudly.

"You horndog.I am an exquisite and delicate lady. You don't talk like that in front of me." Arianne mock gasped.

"Exquisite! Delicate! Preposterous." Naruto exclaimed " who was the one which wanted to climb the walls and sneak out of the was the one who wanted me to smack the child which called her funny looking."

"It was a test and you passed."

"Sure whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Ahh " she was now enraged again he was so annoying . She just wanted to...

Then he suddenly kissed her right on the lips. Their thoughts melded together as their lips touched. He inserted his tongue inti her still surprised mouth. She complied and a match of tongue wrestling ensued. If kissing Tayuya was intoxicating kissing her was addicting. His mind ahut out the thoughts that both mean the same said you could live only one woman in your life had not lived his life.

A man lives little and often but a woman lives rarely and very much. That was one of the things he had learned in his short life so far. He banished away thoughts of other women from his mind as he paid attention to the one sharing this moment with him. She was the final key which will open his destiny. He couldn't enrage her without remedy. Sensing she was regaining her senses he abruptly ended their affectionate exchange.

"I have a gift for you at the joust. Don't you think it is time the Mountain fell and answered for his crimes." It was killing two birds with one shot really but she didn't need to know that. I have ensured that I will meet him in the first round itself."

"I want him killed. "

"I can't do that without getting away with it here. But I can make him a helpless lamb now. Is that fine with you? "

"How"

"Don't ask , that is my secret. Just know there are ways to immobilize a armored man with just a wooden stick. I can teach you that if you spend some time with me later."

"So sly always trying to get me alone. I am not that easy darling." She nevertheless gave him what he asked for.

"Had to try anyway. But that's fine after I am done with him you will ride me to the heavens as a thank you " he smirked Arianne liked dirty talking in serious situations. If he played this right he could score big time. He tied the ribbon to one if his finger. It bothered him less that way.

"But I have to ask which told you I'll have thought Varys would have ensure that this did not happen."

"Tyene told me she has been to the free cities. She was born there in fact my uncle crossed the seas to get her from her mother. He told only him can correct his mistakes."

"We are wasting enough time as it is I still have to give your family a taste of what benefits you could get from befriending me. Your father will be my most staunchest ally after this. I remember my teacher once saying to me that vengeance is beat served cold. Now scat "

Back at the arena again

Jousting was an occassion for the knights to impress one and all. It was the most sought after attraction in the tournament. Knights winning this could see their name remembered for a long time. For it was the paragon of knightly values the people of Westeros liked to extol upon. But for the realm it was also a matter of paying the kingsguards as they were the ones which won it most of the times. Between Barristan the bold, Jaime the kingslayer and the hound most of the wins for the previous decade could be divided. And all of them could be classified as one even the last one. How else were they supposed to reward them? These tourneys were the beat as they would always be present at the venue no matter where it happens. The quality of the Kingsguard had also lessened over time so it was a matter of maintaining the pride of the organization as well.

Jon Arryn was not a fan of tourneys as these were clearly a waste of money tgevkingdom couldn't afford to. Living on the not so well off Eyre had made all the Valemen frugal just like the northmen. Among his men it was only the Royces who absolutely some chances of winning these events. Moreover most of the money came from Tywin a man he didn't want to be indebted to. Also winning these events didn't accurately tell you hiw effective these men would be in battle.

He also wanted to somehow make the role of knights lesser in the kingdom. The present system was solely based on birth. Not on capacity his assistant Hugh was more capable than many of the lords in his lordship but still See Hugh will not get his due. He may also have to see his own weak son managing the Vale. That was his chief worry. His little Robert was not suitable to be a ruler of the Vale where valour is placed the highest. There were many others who could manage his people better but all of them ultimately lost to his son due to hun being his son.

Same could be said of Robert's eldest. He was a monster in human form growing untamed. He had time and again told Robert to bring him to heel but he suspected the queen to have played spoilsport. His lady as well as Robert's had spoiled their children rotten.

Shaking away these morbid thoughts he noticed that the first joust was going to start. It was between the wonderboy which had won the archery and the melee events and now was competing in the joust. Someone was financing him as jousting was a costly enterprise. He was honestly surprised to see that the page of the boy was a girl with pink hair. Braavosi only those could have the audacity to color their hair that color.

The girl looked very masculine with a flat chest and bulging biceps she could almost pass for a man if not her shrill grating voice. Overall he mused she must be a very annoying company to have. Then his eyes roamed to the man of the hour. He certainly had come for glory but what was his objective. Was it entry into the Kingsguard? Was it impressing the king and hope to be employed by him or was it being employed by Tywin he had them having a conversation from which the man which was his contemporary return smirking the closest to smiling the man could safely attempt.

And for a man who was going against the Mountain of all people the Lysean didn't express the usual reactions men get. If anything the young man was giving off the vibe that he was eagerly awaiting the joust. Young men and their delusions Jon surmised.

If he survived he will try to employ him he needed ambitious men around him to better anticipate what his enemies chiefly Littlefinger would do. For sone reason this young man gave the same feeling to his person that Littlefinger had. He wanted to expose the man who he thought has an affair going on with his wife.

He may be old but he was not blind. The signs were there to see and once he did that he will banish that fat cow and her child and appoint someone worthy as his heir. His nephew Harold was a suitable choice. Littlefinger would be crushed by him. It was he who brought up the king. The usurper which changed the whole system of a foreign king in these lands. Robert had created history not that he will tell that to him. He already had a big head.

The starting of the joust was signalled by the bugle and the contestants marched towards each other.

On one side it was the living mountain with a heart of stone. On the other hand it was a complete stranger to all who had won their hearts with his displays. The man was meant for greater things that was sure. The mountain's horse was a big stallion with a horrible temper just like his master. The horse of the stranger looked unremarkable but had a sturdy build.

It was built neither for speed nor for strength. A sort of a compromise. Both the combatants as was the norm had blunted lances or were Arryns weren't given the eagle sigil for nothing. He was sure he was the only which noticed. The blonde had hid his treachery with grease to make his lance look dull and blunt. Then it hit him itvqas the same for everything. His weapons, his armor and everything was made to look substandard. The scabbard was an unadorned dirty belt was of unsightly copper.

That only meant he was someone's agent. He had a hood hunch that the eunuch had a hand in this. That man was always pulling off something like this. If anything he as sure that the eunuch wanted the throne for himself. But then he thought again the man had a quality to his character which showed that he is not at all loyal. That only means ... Jon gasped.

What would happen to the kingdom if the smallfolk started getting these ideas. For now all people like had to worry about were upjumped hedge knights who always played by their rules. But this man would not. Maybe he was overthinking again. After all the man also gave off behaviour which suggested he is not capable of plotting.

So not capable of plotting nor of obeying, a curious man indeed was this Naruto. He gripped his seats tightly when he saw the mountain fall and the whole crowd looked on flabbergasted. His senses were tingling but he ignored them. He really wanted to believe in this man. He never liked having to let the Mountain go scot-free after killing those babies and reportedly raping Elia Martell. The Martells had then practically boycotted this reign ever since.

Maybe honoring this guy would bring the Martells closer. Tywin couldn't afford to stay away from the King because it was his grandson on the throne. One way or other for he was investigating that too. He needed one pair of hands in that investigation. Lately they were getting quite dangerous. The Lannisters were meddling he was sure.

The mountain was not getting up. His legs were crushed by his own horse as it fell on him.

Naruto for that was the man's name was basking in the praise of the crowd but his eyes were fixed to the Martell stand Jon could take notice of that even though it was well hidden. So that was his motive again young men and their delusions.

Arianne Martell had manipulated the man to be her executioner for a justice long overdue. He could overlook that. So he had fretted for nothing and could trust the blonde for after all what man isn't manipulated by women surrounding him.

He will have to help him better endure that but that was a cause for later. Now he desperately needed that man to combat all the agents his co-counsillors were using. After all it was not quantity but quality that mattered. Maester Pycelle was a Lannister toady the queen's or her father's he didn't know but of that fact he was sure. Littlefinger was a dead branch corrupting the whole tree. Varys was an eunuch desperately trying to be a man. This council he had assembled was truly magnificent!

Amidst all this who could he trust. Who had the honor high enough to be worthy of his trust. This man would be a temporary fix for all his problems as he had allegiance to no one as of yet. He will wait and see how skilled this man was.

It was time to call upon Ned that he was sir of. Nothing could stop them when the three where together. Maybe he should ask for the wardship of Ashara's son.

He walked.

He walked towards his problems.

He ought to have righted that long ago.

He walked to Robert and said" Robert I want to talk to that man. I beg pardon for my absence. "

And End

This chapter was quite for me to write. Fight sequences are something I am weak on. I hope this was upto your liking.

The next chapter may take some time till then enjoy.

The next and many following that will be based in King's landing.

Shikamaru may be coming in the next or subsequent chapter I am nit sure. I think no other Naruto character may enter before the death of Robert.


	4. No country for honest men

Disclaimer : I don't own any Naruto eatable or otherwise. The game of thrones universe is not mine as well. It belongs to the real life Robert Baratheon - George. R.R. Martin

No Country for Honest Men

Sandor Clegane was a man of many facets. He was cruel but could be melted by a soft plea or a lingering touch. He was a kind man but was easily angered. He was very smart but not understanding.

So imagine his rage when his brother the one who he had vowed to kill in the most horrible of ways laying helpless not even ten steps ahead. And the most infuriating part of it it was made possible by a person he did not even like - A wannabe Knight.

As long as people like his brother was a Knight he would not be one nor would he respect one. His brother had simply taken too much from him that now he was only worth of being the recipient of his hate. He reassured himself that his brother was not dead yet. The mountain that rides would rise up from this too just like other children were afraid of the monster under the bed he was afraid of the monster that was his brother.

This Lysean was getting interesting the more time goes by as he had just won more joust in the first exchange itself. It was never heard of that a no name man could defeat seasoned knights with the ease of taming a raging bull. He was practically making fools of these knights. He had a feeling that his mistress would like to know this man better.

It was fine by him as he will do anything to get rid from the world of his brother. For now he had a joust with the runeman Yohn Royce himself.

With Tayuya

She should have kicked the shithead upside the head. Leaving her all alone to take care of his sister.

"Tayuya, I want that do you think I can get that. " Dany pointed at a hound- she was a little girl after all.

"Sure Naruto wont mind about that." In fact he will welcome that idea. More protection for his precious sister that way.

She went ahead " hey you how much for your dog?"

"It is not for sale it is for your protection. I am Kiba a friend of Naruto. Me and a friend have come here to help Naruto in his crazy plan again."

"Kiba where have I heard that name?"

"Might be as the prankster king of Essos."

"The horndog now I remember you are the horndog. I have heard about you alright. You almost died when you approached his mother."

"How was I to know the legendary sucker was his mother! It certainly explained why he never approached a whore when we were all doing so "

"Such thoughts should not be said in public mangydog. Why exactly should we be protected?"

"The fat daddy still has a hit on her you know. Also we are here to help him as he said. He says this city needs a local ruler."

"So the crime lords?"

"Yes and take this to him now before it is late. Say to him it is the tears."

Tayuya took the poison and went " Take care of her now that I know you are who you say are."

"Troublesome. She didn't even take notice of me. Why does he always have to go behind the most troublesome woman."

"Didn't know you liked Ino that much. You told him that you did not dig her "

"I said to him she is troublesome. Also to stay away from her. Now I have to hear her nagging that he is not visiting her anymore. You know she even convinced her father to give him a chance. Now I have to listen to Inoichi too to take him on a family visit. Just yesterday I had a nightmare where Ino and his kid was making my life the most troublesome ever."

"You big baby. That is what you get for being such a lazy bastard. You should have kept them apart if this frightens you so let us go we have a City watch captain to kill." Kiba whispered back.

"When will you both understand women are troublesome.I wish I had brought Choji " Shikamaru groaned though he got no response.

It was certainly suspicious to see two men whispering a conversation which ought to be said but who could do anything when they couldn't hear anything worth a damn. These ways were introduced by the blonde who said that they should have a constant source of money and led them in daring raids where stealth was of prime importance.

Now in the hustle and bustle of the tourney they could kill off the Night's watch guy whose place will be filled by their man.

At the arena

After the miraculous defeat of the Mountain the crowds were anticipating for another upset. Now it was the Hound against Yohn Royce the patriarch of the ancient Royce family. The Royces were a prestigious family which had recently produced many a famous knights recently. There was Yohn, his son Robar, the outstanding Yron also a Weymar who was now in the night's Nestor's son was spoken of with respect.

While the hound though lacking in pedigree sure made it up with his skill and girth. He was certainly more skilled than his brother a necessity growing up but was much smaller. A fact often exploited by his brother.

Both combatants raced towards each other broke a lance on each other to no effect neither beating the other. The second round decided the match as the hound soundly beat the valeman. He had positioned his shield in such a way that the lance broke on the upside of his shield not at the bottom the previous time. That had unbalanced his strike.

Yohn got up from the ground and looked at the man who had bested him. In a different household this man would have found peace. Now he will burn in his wrath. Vengeance and jealousy after all harm yourself more than the intended target just look at his brother.

His son Robar was still competing he could win here he has a chance. Anyway the beat years of his life were behind him anyway. Men at his age could not even have a romp in bed satisfactorily. He was simply amazing like that had to be the First men blood in him. He never liked the sore grapes.

The announcer signalled the start of the next joust between Ser Balon Swann and Ser Jaime Lannister.

Both of them sped down the tracks amidst the approval if the crowds as both if them looked magnificent. Balon in his white armor and Jaime in his gilded one. To the crowds looks mattered a lot. Jaime was fast as the wind the gilded armor only adding to that illusion. Balon looked swift but everyone could see he was not as steady as the kingslayer.

Balon was swiftly unhorsed as the lance hit in the helm lifting him from the horse. He landed on his butt but was quietly pleases as he had managed to ruin the shield of the kingslayer that meant he was not far off from the kingslayer. He was a new Kingsguard and he had to prove himself.

He dusted himself and went to the stands. He eagerly waited for the next one as it was between See Barristan Selmy and the boy wonder. Surely his captain would be feeling nostalgic as this was a scene which happened to him decades ago. Only twelve were left. After this it was gonna be six. He had heard that the king had bet on the boy wonder. It was reasonable as if the boy could pass this round he may as well have won the event.

Barristan gazed upon the kid in front of him with puffy eyes this brought on so many feelings and memories within him. When he as a naive child of ten had become a mystery Knight and participated in a tourney. Prince Duncan had taken pity on him fought him and gave him his title. He had lost the match but had won his heart. The same applied to this man. Even if he couldn't defeat him he would give him a title - his own. He surely deserved it facing the mountain like that.

Each generation seems to be getting better he mused. He was happy by that thought he could retire peacefully within a few years with that thought. There were a few rotten apples in his group sure but he believed it could be remedied by his successor Jaime. After long meditation he had finalized on him. He wanted to pay his respects to his beloved before he left this world and do some things before he died.

He sped down the tracks eyes moist but his heart was beating furiously. He felt like he could take on the world. He steadied his lance and peered at his opponent through the slit in his visor. His opponent was having his lance downwards in an attempt to unbalance him not unhorsed him. Atleast the man wasn't conceited enough to think he could unhorse him in a single attempt but actually planned ahead to wear him out. Good plan but he was Barristan the bold so he raised his lance the tip poised to hit his helm and swiftly unhorse him.

'Let's see how you deal with this.'

Jousting was a simple game if you know what to like for. In fact Naruto thought it was boring as hell. After winning this tourney he will never participate in any event further. This was hell enough.

He saw the old man raising his lance to tip him over. It was a risky move. He had just sacrificed defence for offence capitalizing in the fact that he seemed to play for the waiting game. That is where he was wrong. Naruto was simply going to surprise him with his agility. But he was wary still you don't live to be this long in his career without being the best of the best.

He continued in his stance as he charged up his horse. Speed was the key here he was relying in the fact that Barristan may have suffered problems with his eyesight with age so rapid changes of speed may confuse him. He was rewarded as the Knight barely took notice of the fact that he had changed the position of his lance now pointing at his leg instead.

One

Two

Three and the two juggernauts clashed. One a beacon of fresh energy and drive the other of calm experience and anticipation.

Barristan's lance hit him on the chest but he took it head on as he himself squared him on the helm as he brought up his lance in the last moment in a swift movement that clearly defied Barristan's aged age a man tends to get stockier at his midsection so that area was a strict no-no against this old man.

Barristan gave a audible huff as his aged back gave away under the stress. He let go of the reins his aching back didn't need more troubles as he fell on the ground.

'This boy ' he mused.' We can't accept him in the Kingsguard as he is a foreigner. But nothing stops us from hiring him as a extra guard to say the princess or the queen.'

Away from him the boy sped away, still he could not believe that this young man had fooled him so. People often forget he is but a normal human which has slowed down a lot in his sixties. His eyesight, hearing and strength werent as it was before. His reflexes and his most notably intuition were helping him win. For him to trick his senses so easily meant that he had experience fighting warriors of his age. That was intriguing.

The boy was then trained by a man who knows his stuff. He could see the king loudly cheering on the young man. His present king though a good man was a blind one too. This current reign had a lot to make up for. When Tywin was the hand each and every household in the Crownlands had food even in winter. Now reports of shortage of food was being reported in the middle of summer. Littlefinger was pilfering money he was sure of that but he could not prove it nor can anyone. Varys has a hidden agenda what it was nobody knows. Maester Pycelle is Tywin's man through and through as he was the one who made it possible for Pycelle to go learn in Oldtown as well as the one who secured his promotion.

In short the council was not working for the realm but for themselves. Why did he surrender to Robert again?

Was it worth it? He could have died in glory like Arthur And Whent if he hadn't. But he refused to surrender to death. He was still not sure if it was fear or duty which made him take that decision that day.

Ser Barristan Selmy had broken his own ideals that day and what he became was not appealing to him anymore. A man which didn't stick to his own ideals.

He walked to the stands as glimpses of his youth flashed by his eyes. His father was a upjumped Knight under the Martells. He was born in a household where he did not expect anything from it. He already had a elder brother who was meant to be the Lord so he tried to be the Knight and good he was at it.

The next joust had already started. The savage Robert in his unremarkable armor was swinging his lance around trying to intimidate his opponent. His opponent a golden wonder was now wearing a breastplate of Ruby gems looking impassively at the man in front who was beneath his time.

'I have finally gone senile.' Barristan Selmy chuckled as his mind's eye further warped the events taking place in front of him. History was being made in front of him and history he was reminiscing .

The savage kicked his horse as he sped down the tracks the soldiers surrounding him all falling to his hammer. His now red prince was racing towards him on the battlefield the mere sight of him raising the morale of his soldiers. His sword was a slender one whereas the savage was using true to his form an unwieldy warhammer.

Barristan himself was wounding Jasper Baratheon a faroff relation of the savage . He was hard to fight he was twice as strong as him so he had to unhorse him to even glance a blow on him. No sooner was he done a squadron of footsoldiers was blocking his path. He charged ahead he will save the prince this time.

The prince was now within an inch of clashing. His sword pointing at the savage's bottom of the shield while the savage's hammer was pointing to his helm. They clashed and he gasped it was not meant to end like this. He was supposed to reach there in time. As he took care of the footsoldiers he saw that the prince and savage was already charging for round two. They clashed and the savage's hammer broke.

'Yes wait for me ' but his mind stopped when he saw the prince falling from his horse. "No " he mentally screamed 'not again '. His legs dragged him to the river where the rubies from the breastplate was mingling with the blood in the water. He peered down at the water the savage was now behind him.

"Kneel to me Barristan you don't have to die too "

"Yes my lord " his reflection spoke for him . "No stop, fight him to death thisbone will be the best death we can have ." He pleaded yo his reflection. His reflection smirked." You are already a dead man. Barristan the Bold, my arse you didn't even have the guts to say you cared to the woman you loved. Barristan the bold died that day from then onwards you have always been meek. Lapdog to Aerys' tyranny, supporter of Rhaegar's stupidity now kneeler to the debauchery of the highest degree. Congratulations "

" I need you to crown me Barristan. You are the only one worthy to crown me the new king Robert Baratheon first of his name." The savage implored to him smiling the smile which had won the whole of Westeros over.

With Robert

"He did it. That bastard actually did it " Robert exclaimed as he hugged his now annoyed wife. Honestly couldn't he see he was celebrating the defeat of her brother. Moving his fat arse, the king stumbled his way to the podium where the Victor of each event was awarded.

"My subjects today we have a very surprising victor in the jousting event. And no he is not some son of some fat rich lord nor is he from a family of prestigious knights. And no he is not me " he chuckled as the crowd laughed along with him. He shared with the happiness of the crowd. The smallfolk were looking more happier here than at any prior tourney. And he could understand why. For like the blond he too had fought and won against a well established system.

"So come here Naruto of Lys the man who won all events in the first time of history. " Naruto went up to him and received his price a deed to the Capital bank asking for Fifty thousand good dragons in his name signed by the king and his Master of coin Petyr Baelish .

"Now young man I have to ask a big favor from you. Please join the kingsguard"

"No. I love fucking too much " the blonde replied brashly sticking true to his brash nature.

"Then its fine. But still boy I want you to work for me "

"I'm not a boy I'm a young man." He indignantly replied.

Robert smiled " Whatever you say brat. Your a brat and your gonna take care of my brats. I'll like it if my son Joffrey learned a lot from you."

"Hmmm. Can I think about it? "

"Yes. But for now you have to select a Queen of Beauty. Surely you didn't forget."

"I didn't know that it's my first time here . But I think I know whom to give to."

"Oh ho " Robert whistled knowingly. What he would not give to be young again.

Saying that the blonde took the crown and ran to the Martells.

'Oh boy. Surely he would not pick the Martell girl. Even I was not that bad when I was young. Maybe if Lyanna was there I would have done the same.' Robert wondered in his thoughts.

But he did. The idiot went and crowned Arianne Martell his queen of beauty surprising all of them present there. The surprise lasted only a little while as someone started whistling which was soon joined by others. The dusky girl from Dorne was now blushing as she felt embarrassed.

'Attaboy. Someone's getting lucky.' Robert mentally man was like a young version of him . Dare he say it like the son he never heard.

He had always thought his son would be like him. They would go on hunts split a boar's head from its haunches during the day, fight and train during the evening and at night father and son would pay a visit to the local Alehouse. Get shit drunk and then go back home where they will fuck till they drop the woman they love. Baratheons could be one woman men too if the woman was someone they loved from the bottom of their heart. Look at his father. He was entirely faithful until death wasn't he?

He was now sure of his decision.

The adulation of the crowds were lapped up by the blonde boy.

"Naruto of Lys " he bellowed again this time silencing the crowds in the process. "You Naruto now Ser Naruto and all that mumbo-jumbo. Ser Barristan will knight you or a priest should you need one. What do you choose? "

"Ofcourse Ser Barristan Selmy, there is no one more pious than him so why would I need a priest? " he then turned towards the old man and spoke " Ser Barristan Selmy. I Naruto of Lys am humbly requesting you to accept me as a Knight of this realm. I have travelled a lot and I would like to put my roots over here."

Barristan looked at the boy as if swing a ghost." Yes " he whispered.

The fall badly affected him it seems.

"You Naruto , from now on you shall be called Ser Naruto the Bold "

The fall affected his brains Robert sadly thought.

After the ceremony was done the after- party started where he could really set loose. Cersei had gone back his children too. Now he could be a child seeing his first tits.

He started grabbing tits here and there. Each mammary called out to him they said they will make you forget Lyanna and remember her at the same time. He quickly picked out a blonde woman with flat chests who looked liked the cunt he had married. A decent substitite and she was warmer than the original too.

He saw today's victor and Varys talking like they were old friends. They were maybe. Lys is a pretty small island the last time he had seen on the map.

"Boy why are you not partaking of the entertainment here. Surely they are not that bad as compared to your queen of beauty. Even if they were nobody's gonna know. "

"Why are you not then your majesty? Surely they are not that bad as compared to your queen." The Lysean quipped back.

"Preposterous this ass is better than that. I am going." And with that he went to a nearby room with the woman wearing ...who cares he was gonna tear it open anyway.

With Naruto

"He is gone. He will not come back as you wished. Now there is a problem who will take care of this mess."

"Leave. My men will take care of this mess as you like to call it. If my men prove incapable of clearing this mess as you like to call it then surely Littlefinger's men can"

"Thank you sir. Now I can sleep in peace." Naruto said nodding as he understood the hidden meaning.

He went in search of Tayuya. He was not done yet. Varys may have said to finish off the captain but he will finish off some more. He found her playing the flute as part of a minstrel group. She may have the foulest mouth in the history of womankind but she did know how to use itvfir good purposes.

He went and stole a kiss exchanging the present in the process."Will meet you soon." He promised and went away. He was glad that the Martells were not here. They had left as soon as the event got over not waiting for the party. Doran was up to something but Ellaria will take care of him. She was supporting him he guessed that from listening to Ari.

He had a Knight to kill.

The next day

In the party it seemed like the Kingsguard Ser Meryn Trant was murdered. It was a scandal alright as he was found with a dead whore with him. There was a public outcry as first of all he was not a very good Knight and now he was found with a woman. A capital sin for the Kingsguard. Tywin's policy was questioned by everyone. The most outrageous fact was the cause of death - a heart attack.

It severely diminished Tywin's name as he was found foolish enough to have annointed a man who could die of a quickening of the heart by mere intercourse. Tywin in a attempt to salvage this send a expedition party to Essos headed by his brother Kevan to bring back Gerion's body as well as Brightroar their ancestral arm. The return of their ancestral sword would galvanize opinion in their favor was what he thought.

'How wrong he is ' Naruto inwardly smirked at that. Tywin was now gonna lose his brother. At first he had thought Tywin would send the Imp due to the tension between them. Then he could have rid the man of the only brain that works as good as him and is loyal to him. Kevan was fine too. Tywin's right-hand man killed by a ... he will leave that to Kiba's imagination. But chances are it would be by some wild dog. Kiba was subtle like that. Yes like a sledgehammer.

The queen's mole in the guard was gone. Now next step would be to separate her from her brother. He would have to use his persuasive abilities to the utmost for that. The twins were practically joined at the hip. For now he had to guard princess Myrcella while she and her mother went to have tea in the red keep.

"So Naruto have you chosen a family name. You are a Knight now." The queen said to him. No matter how much he said the negative she still believed he was her cousin - the son of Gerion.

She sipped tea daintily from the silver cup which secretly also served as her drinking cup in here. Small liberties for the women suppressed over here.

"I'll think of it but for now I have a war to win."

"Your sister is coming here. She wants to meet you. "

"And I have time and again told you I am not a hill. As you all want to make me. I don't need connections to the past which may or may not be there. I am Naruto the fox its a name I created for myself. I don't want to be anyone else. I am not anyone's second choice."

"And that is why we say you are his son. He also didn't like that he would always be second choice to my father and uncles. "

"Bugle horn* then my queen I am not a second choice here. I am too happy being the talented foreigner to be a talented bastard overnight."

"Uncle Gerion never married. True but his daughter is not a bastard she was legitimized by my father who said he will not let a branch of the house be cut away."

"I will think about it. Why do you all really want me the capital is already overflowing with your men. One less wont matter."

"Father isn't happy with any of the heirs available to him. He thinks Tyrion is not suitable, Lancel is too soft. Martyn and Willem don't have the enterprise of a Lannister and Tyrek is not manly enough for father."

"Still I will not wait for a dangling bone. I am stubborn like that "

"Yes you are. let us talk something else then. Who is your mother? Surely she must be a beauty for my Uncle to have fallen for. Uncle Gerion was superficial like that."

"My mother is the most beautiful woman in the world. Her name is Tsunade Senju."

"So you have a last name. Why didn't you use it?"

"I was taken in by the temple of Lys. So I can't take my mother's name."

"Why? "

"These whiskers...these whisker markings are said to be a blessing from the fox spirit patron of our island. So I have to take the last name Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? "

"The family name of her beloved. Said to be have been the strongest person to ever been born. Battled a God into mutual killing."

"Why didn't use it again?"

"I will use it when I am the Lord of Harrenhall."

"You certainly aim as high as a Lannister."

"Goodbye, your grace. I have to clear my head and don't tell anyone who is my mother." He turned only to hear the queen say.

"Your mother was a whore wasn't she? That's why she gave you to the temple and why you are sensitive when she is mentioned."

"How?"

"I am a mother myself. I know how we think. Don't judge her Naruto. She did it out of love so that your name is not tarnished by hers. It also explains why you don't know about Uncle."

"Thank you I needed to hear that. " and Naruto promptly left. The queen was quite sweet on him looking on him as an aunt would on her favored nephew.

He didn't mind but sometimes it was infringing on his plans. Many a times his plans were ruined as the queen constantly called upon him.

He quickly ambled towards Jon Arryn. He was as usual in the hand's tower. The hand's tower was a small narrow tower with only four rooms per floor. It was separate from the castle so it could serve as a hub for the serving hand. It was made of black sandstone hauled over by Aegon's dragons as it had a soothing effect on his dragons. Over the years the tower has seen its own mishaps and fires. The latest one had burned away a considerable portion of the roof along with the solar by the Alchemist Hand of Aerys.

It seemed that he was destined to be taught by some or the other Jon. He didn't mind this Jon was better than the other. And he liked this one more too. And last but not the least he was the only one more valuable to him alive than dead. So he will do anything to keep him alive.

"My Lord hand, I have found the proof. "

"Which ones? "

"Both. They were too obvious. "

"Fine " Jon seemed to deflate. The years came rolling back into his fit frame. He brought an Dornish red wine casket. "Drink with me Naruto. I seem to need company today."

"I disagree sir , what you need is a pussy."

"You are as coarse as ever. Don't you ever learn it is important for a knight to be exemplary in his thoughts and actions. That includes his speech too."

"Forgive me this is what I learned growing up on the port of Lys. If I can't be frank with you then with who? "

"I never wanted to marry Lisa you know. I just married her because she was fertile and heirs were something I had a lack of." He took a long drag finishing his pitcher in one gulp.

"And the only one she gave is weak and incapable. "

"So all you need is a woman who can give a heir."

"Who is unmarried at my age again? "

"How am I supposed to know I barely know all these nobles . If it was a commoner you wanted I would have helped you."

"Hmmm... that does sound understandable. Tell you what we will look into this after we put down this rebellion."

"Leave it to me. Doesn't Balon have a daughter of 18. I think we got your solution."

Jon glimpsed at this wonderboy as Robert had started calling him. "Kid, you better find a squire soon. We need more men like you."

"Then go to the Lannisters as Tywin want us to believe."

"I forgot about that. What is he barking at you about? "

"He says I'm his nephew. The son of some long-lost loser of a brother. Atleast he should have said a remarkable man's name. I don't wanna be a coward's son."

"People want connections to the past always Naruto. But not you. You continue to impress me. We have a new job from tomorrow we are gonna improve this city as you said. First we will take care of the sewage problem."

"Should I bring in the builder I said. He will give me a discount too. I saved his and his family's life once."

"No need for that. But keep him in contact we are gonna build many things over here. We may need him. The crew I am bringing is from the Vale and has done fantastic work whenever I have asked him. Meanwhile I want you to organize a granary. Draw up plans for that as your good in it for a Knight. Both these orders you have to place with Bob Willem a subject of Yohn Royce. After that ride to meet Ned Stark. Be subdued in front of him he is very particular about behaviour."

"Ned?"

"Eddard it's what me and Robert have called him for many years and the name stuck."

"Yes sir. You can count on me. I will bring Balon 's head on a platter. "

"Bring the girl too."

"Yes. You filthy old man."

Naruto exited the hand's tower. He had a lot of preparation to do. He had to keep Dany safe too with someone. He will have to take her with him to the north. Kiba and Shikamaru were too busy to do anything. He will bring along Tayuya too. Now who was lucky? Yes he was.

Today was a good day. All were falling in place. The hand is eating out of his hand, the power behind the throne is at the moment focussing on somewhere else. He was gonna year the cards of Littlefinger. Varys is the only one left. But he didn't think they will oppose each other so soon. Now was the time to pull the carpet from under everyone's legs.

He rode to his own apartment which was just outside the Red keep compound. A two storey affair it was. Fashioned out of pink granite it reminded him of the pink steps stone structure back home. That was the reason he had bought it forking out a handsome amount. The nidorous scent of burning fat wafted from the door along with the laughter of a little girl.

It amazed him how she could be so carefree even in the very place where the majority of her family was extinguished. He went in and looked around the girls seem to be in the kitchen. He trusted his nose to reach there without hassles.

"What's for dinner?"

"Mackerel. I couldn't get myself to buy anything else from here. How do they eat this crap,shithead? Everything was rotten or about to. So I went and caught myself some fish. That caused the local faggots to give a pass on me. I gave them my own medicine. The little boys went crying to their fathers I think. For not even five minutes I'm surrounded by three men. I took out an eye from each of them. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it."

He went and embraced her "It was a stressful day for you wasn't it? His about I make you relax."

"How shithead? "

"A massage. I am said to be quite good in those."

"Which said that?"

"A girl called Samui. Her big boobs always caused her backache. A few minutes and she was moaning out in ecstasy. " Naruto said winking at the same time.

"So what if your previous woman liked it. I may not still like it."

"Your loss. I am going to the Vale tomorrow and then to the you may like the massage before we set out on a big journey." She was so cute right now acting jealous. He honestly didn't have anything going on with Samui. Not that he will tell her that. She was just too cute right now her lips in a sexy pout and her red painted - like eyebrows furrowed.

"We? "

"Did you really think I'll just leave you here in this godforsaken city so close to Varys, Petyr and God knows who else. No you are coming with me."

Her eyes started to water. No matter how much she tried to hide it or deny it , it was clear to him. That Tayuya is a big baby.

"I want to take a bath... together."

Her pleas were unheard as he picked her up in his arms and liplocking her took her to the bathtub. No sooner did they reach he threw her to the bath. She liked it rough and he was gonna ensure it was up to her standards.

He entered the bath and removed the soaked silk samite chemise of hers. What did you think happened to Xaro's money. The water dripped from her now soaked hair and as she stood up he saw heaven - between creamy clouds that was her thighs. He promptly sealed their lips and quickly went into the French kiss stage. The suspense was unbearable for both of them now. Tayuya always manages to awaken a fire inside of him. He unconsciously stroked her back to which she moaned sultrily as she closed the distance between them.

"Let's make this night unforgettable for everything that we have been through these past few months, shithead."

"Yeah let us let loose."

Amd promptly he attacked her neck, the skin there being the most sensitive part of her. Surprisingly not the nipples as the other women he had had before. So he attacked the neck with full gusto.

Meanwhile he took off her bodice and let the air caress her naked chest. She looked at him and shivered. From lust or the cold he didn't bother.

"Let this time be about you Tayuya. I know I have hurt you by going after Ari but you know..."

"Forget about that. You are with me now and I am with you. You crowned her the queen of beauty. But it is still me that you share your thoughts, dreams and even your life. I don't need a crown to be your queen I am one already" Tayuya spoke with such conviction he really wanted to believe her. How can he tell her that maybe just maybe he had started loving Arianne too. How could he not? When she confronted him seeking his nature baring it for her eyes and then subtly coaxing him to change his had ever done that for him. Nobody tried to look under all his ploys , schemes to see the disgruntled child underneath. The one still fighting for love. It was not ambition or greed which set in this path. It was love.

Even if he found love with Tayuya he was sure he will find salvation with Arianne. For she was a truly beautiful woman. A type of woman who glosses over the crap that life has dealt her and trying to find happiness and hope in there. That is what she did with him. She looked for a sliver of chance that he really loved her. It was only at that moment that he fell in love with her. For then he realized it was not him that was the strong one but her.

"You bastard..." Tayuya screamed " you now love her. how could you do this to me? " saying rhat she slapped him. "I honestly thought you will live me forever like mama said to me. That every woman has a man who will love her for her." She didn't say anymore as her mouth was closed by his hand.

"But I never stopped loving you. You will always have a piece of my heart with you Tayuya. I ensured that much. I love her coz she is my destiny. Do you get it? A whore's son marrying a foreign princess. wouldn't that have been a dream of mine. But have you ever thought where you stand in all this? "

"No"

"By my side always. Never forget that. The world now requires me to marry her and love her. And she will. But you. I will love, cherish and eventually marry because I wanted to. Now who do you think is loved more ? "

"But.." she sniffled. This was too much for her. She didn't ever foresee this happening.

"I am not a paragon of virtue, Tayuya. You should know that. And what are you fretting about. She is what I want to be. And you are what I am and always will be. I love you two in different ways."

"Stop this philosophical shit. And fuck me hard." She replied wiping away tears.

"I told you this is all about you. You choose if you want it or not." After spewing this bullshit even he was at the end of his tether. He needed a pussy to bury his frustration into. A man can bullshit only so much before he cracks. No matter what his heart pretended to live he knew that a large part of his being wouldn't want this woman to hate him. She was everything to him right now. She was a lifeline he held onto each day while thrashing about in this treacherous sea of politics.

There is no country for honest men. The world belongs to the ones who can mimic the most its slushy, slimy and untrue nature.

"I am ready for it. Come and get it." She smirked to get anything dine by him you have to explicit challenge him.

"Is that so?" He fell for it...again.

(Lemon start if you don't wanna read scroll down to where it ends)

He ambled towards her and pushed her downwards on the granite of the bath. The water was up to their waists. He cupped her modest assets pinching her nipples. Due to the reason mentioned above he had to be quite forceful here.

She gasped stifling a moan. It was a battle she was going to win. She will make him work really hard she internally decided.

She almost screamed when she found that two fingers had invaded her sanctum. They were rubbing her in all the right places. She fought down a orgasm when he curled his fingers and pulled abusing a particular spot.

"You look beautiful as always Tayu."

He really meant that. She moaned out in disappointment as he removed his fingers. "You Naruto getting a better finger " he said.

"I don't wanna wait for it." She said saucily.

He complied and closed the gap between their hips. His member entering a place which it had missed - a velvety, moist place.

He pulled back and then thrust ahead his hilt going in slow and long thrusts for now.

"Shit Blondie. You are getting better. Maybe you can now orgasm me without my efforts." She said with false bravado. Her pride didn't allow to praise him that easily.

"That's it. You are going down." She flipped them with him complying as otherwise one of them would get hurt. She was stubborn like that.

He lay down on the granite tiles now, the newfound coolness of the tiles tingling his bottom. She straddled him and went bouncing.

"You have been a bad boy Naruto. Going after another woman when there is me. " she then yelped as she got a smack on her butt.

"Don't think for a second I am falling for that. " He got up still holding her up in the air and started thrusting.

"Ooooh.. blondie faster."

"Yes bitch. " he cussed back. That's how it was with them. He attacked her with shorter faster thrusts now. Her cunt was like a tight glove too small for him making his member asphyxiate with its tightness.

He felt himself throb in her cavern so he stopped for a while giving himself time to cooldown. He put her down and turned her around. He then took her from behind.

This position though limited him made up for it with its tightness. He bent ahead and stole another kiss. Slipping his tongue into her warm mouth they went tonsil wrestling with neither wanting to admit defeat. All the while he was taking her to heaven with his forceful strokes.

She saw the gates of heaven as she felt his member throb again. This time he wont go away without paying the entry toll. She flexed her womanhood muscles. The sinews mainframe it impossible for him to take a respite. He groaned as he felt his release coating her insides white.

He was not bothered by it as he had done the small trick that the temple had taught all their member to make their seeds a blank shot. He just knew how to do it but didn't know how it worked. And he had promised himself he would find out one day.

"I love you ..." she gasped as she orgasmed in response, lending her incapable of finishing sentences.

"NA...Ru...To" she eventually finished. Forcing her senses together she said "I am disappointed I was not fully satisfied . Let's have another round."

Naruto smirked. Who was she kidding? She literally got lost in ecstasy. He knew this was gonna be a long night

(End lemon)

Naruto whistled as he in horseback entered Winterfell, the Stark manor. It was a dreary one these Starks came out as being too grim for his tastes.

He much preferred men like Tyrion or Robert.

One blew away accusations by laughing along with it. Embracing his weaknesses turning it into his strengths. May he have the same strength as him one day. Tyrion was actually all alone in this world. Yet he was the one who appeared the happiest. He was surprised to know that Tywin was not at talking terms neither Tyrion. Cersei he could understand but for Tywin to snub a person who was everything like him was not looking good. Either he hated himself or hated that only a dwarf could be like him out of all his children.

While people like Robert were easy to understand. They just flew into all life's problems trying hard to tame them. He knew those types well as he was one as well.

And what did the Stark do? He ran away from the trouble. He ran away from responsibility as the crown was first offered to him.

Ned Stark was in his honest opinion a coward. Speaking of him there in front of him was the said man. In a drab grey cloak next to his radiant wife who had hair a few shades lighter than the woman sitting on his horse in front of him. Jon had asked him to take along Hugh but he refused saying that Jon would be safer there with atleast one person he could trust.

He got down from his horse prompting one of the servants to cinema forward to take Tayuya down. It was some age old bullshit in here. The lady doesn't get down from her horse on her own or without help from a servant.

Tayuya just got down snubbing the servant . He was sure refusing that service was snubbing the servant according to the same age old tradition.

"Greetings Lord Stark and Lady Stark. You have the best choice in women I have to say. Redheads are the best." He said getting a giggle from his companion.

"Save the sweet talking for me shithead."

Oh. She was getting punished today alright. He praises her and she rebukes him. Tonight he will show her who is the man.

"I didn't choose her. She chose me." Ned was gonna explain more but Naruto just started whistling.

"Damn. You are one lucky man. I had to..." he was but sadly stopped as Lady Stark commanded "Not here in front of my children. Robb and Sands are too young to hear that."

"Who is Robb? Robert could not stop talking about the child who was his godson."

"That would be me." A boy of maybe ten or eleven said.

"How old are you big boy?"

"I am eleven."

"I am sixteen. And look at you ,you are gonna be as tall as me one day."

"Really?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Totally but you will have to eat the corect vegetables. "

"But I don't like them. I'll much rather have meat everyday."

"Meat mostly makes you only fatter. Everything you need you can get from vegetables and fruits in a healthier way." Then he turned and looked at the copy of Lady Stark. She said Sansa right. He could guess it was a girlish name.

"And you would be Sansa. Hey Tayuya dont you think she can be as beaitiful as you one day?"

"No. Not at all. No one can be as beautiful as me."

"Now Tayuya. Be good." He then told Sansa " Don't take too much out of her words. She is just jealous. Ok. "

The girl looked delighted.

"I am afraid I don't who you are Lady. I knew a Knight was coming to help me in this rebellion of Balon so that must be him as he does have the Hand's approval badge. Are you a foreigner my lady."

"Don't be so rude to women. We have not even entered your house and you ask us questions. Now I will have to forget about all those people who told me your hospitality was the best."

"Pardon my husband. He is too strict. Come inside we have prepared a nice supper for you and your..."

"Tayuya. I will like it if you called people with names with their names." He rudely interrupted.

"Yes. Tayuya. Your horse will be taken to the stables by him. My children will take you to your rooms. You can talk about the war effort at sundown."

They went along with the children. Sansa the girl was very curious about their relationship like all girls at that age. Dany was the same. He hoped Dany was happy and safe back with Kiba's family. She fit right in them as they had lots of dogs- her new favourite animal.

"Hey. Tayuya how is it like marrying a dashing Knight like Ser Naruto? " Sansa bashfully asked.

"Oh. It is a chore. You have to take it one day at a time." Tayuya said.

"Why?" Sansa was confused. Ser Naruto came about as like the knights she read in the stories said to her by her mother and the Septa.

"I feel too sore during the day sweetling."

Sansa gasped. She didn't want to know that.

" Speaking in such an uncivilised tone with children. Don't you have any shame? " The aforementioned Septa said coming out of nowhere.

Septa Mordane. She could be an agent of Varys. Not of Littlefinger . That he was sure. Littlefinger was more likely to have spies in whorehouses, docks and in the local authorities where they could be serve him in other ways than just spying.

Making a Septa a spy could only be the work of the ballless wonder.

"Go away you old bat. We don't even follow your gods. Go and pester someone else." Tayuya hotly replied. She didn't like anyone interrupting her teasing time.

"Your manners speak for themselves whore. May the seven have pity on you." Now this was getting out of hand.

Slap

Naruto looked at the Septa coldly." And what does this speak of yourself. Calling another woman a whore just because you suspected it. Well he could slap her freely now as with those previous words had proven that this was not a cold calculating cunning spy. But just a self righteous religious woman.

"Never ever call her in a demeaning way in front of me. The next time you do it your neck wont be able to support your head anymore. Now be gone from here before you sour the air even more. Go and take a bath woman . You stink."

"Now is the Maid's day of reckoning. Today all maids have to stay pure and true to the way they were born."

"Then strip. You were born naked or did the Sept forget that before making up this rule."

"Blasphemy...The father will have your soul for blaspheming him."

"He will do nothing of that sort. I just insulted a rule made by foolish humans. Not a God. Butcher will have your soul for treating women, your own kind as less than a human." Saying that he ushered Tayuya inside the room and shut down the door.

"Oh.. Naruto darling I am feeling so hot now after seeing you all worked up trying to protect my honor." Tayuya told him sultrily. She was already naked making her nipples erect with her fingers. "This needs to get off. Can you lend me a hand Blondie " she said touching her silk red bodice.

He just hit the jackpot.

With Catelyn and Ned

"What were you thinking when you started talking like that? Ned sometimes your really insensitive to other people's views." Catelyn remarked.

"I just wanted who she was. I don't women if questionable character in my own home."

"That may be so. But those too are from Lys. A free city. You have heard what all goes on over there."

"How could Jon even stand him much less trust him so much."

"I guess it speaks a lit if he trusts him inspire of all the quirks we have just seen."

They heard a knock on the door.

"My Lord, Lady . It is me Maester Luwin our guest just slapped the Septa."

"Oh the seven take me. Maester why did he do it." This was Catelyn.

"According to the Septa he is a blasphemer consorting the devil. According to Sansa Septa insulted his companion.

"Fine. Catelyn I want the supper preponed by an hour I have a feeling what I am about to do is very bring both the Septa and our guest to my solar."

"Yes my lord."

After he went away, Catelyn whispered to her husband " be understanding. I have a feeling our guest is someone which wears his emotions on his sleeve. Also be lenient on the poor Septa. We may not get anyone else if she is sent away. I want atleast Sansa to grow up as I was."

"Why not Arya?"

"You know it too Ned. She is too wild to be a lady. Speaking about that ensure that the Knight meets her. I think he will know what to do with her."

"What?" Ned was flabbergasted.

"Did you not see that woman. She is clearly a fighter. She had a knife in her bodice. Her gown was split from the thighs making it not cumbersome to movements as mine is. Her earrings were sharpened and in two pieces so I guess the bottom sharpened one could be detached for self-safety."

"Cat. My Love. The most intelligent and beautiful woman in the world. I think you just made my heart stop for a minute or two." Ned smiled and pecked her.

"Yes. You silly man don't forget it. Don't eat any of the dessert at dinner tonight for dessert it's me you will only have."

At the solar

Ned sighed he had just solved the fracas between the Septa and his guest. Now he was listening to the blonde making up plans for the invasion. He had only one word to say for all of it.

"Impossible. You can't be expected to defeat the reavers in their own backyard. They have centuries of experience fighting in the seas. It is better off if we wait for them to land when they are at the weakest."

"Hahahaha. That is where you are wrong. The crew that are coming are from my homeland. We are the best invthe seas. All I'm asking you is to hold tight until then "

"It is my people that are suffering over here. "

"That is why the iron islands are being handed over to you. Balon and his family will be taken care of. We will scour the islands dry and turn it into a mere mining island. The lords serving them would be killed off. You can then give it to the Mormonts. It doesn't speak well of the North if the most powerful Lord over here is a Southerner."

"And just who told you Ill give it to the Mormont. "

"Well he is the only one I know. I fought him in the tourney you know. He is capable but something seems to be troubling him. Then I looked at his wife and got the answer. She is sucking him dry and not in the good way." Naruto chuckled at his own pathetic joke. Fine he was not that funny as he would like to be.

Seeing that Stark was not amused he continued " He will become desperate in a while then he would borrow then he would steal as he can't pay the debts back."

"What you holds merit but I will not give it solely to him. It will be divided between Mormonts, Karstarks and the Umbers. "

"That is a more sound move. Ned Stark you are really smarter than you made yourself look when we first met."

"What is that woman to you?"

"What is with this land? A man and a woman fuck because he can't keep it in his pants and it is only the woman which faces the music. Why is the man not held guilty? No. He is blown away because he is young, he is a lord or some other bullshit. You know what Lord Stark you are a false man. You are lecturing me when you yourself has a bastard roaming around in the castle."

"Bastard. Who ? I don't have any bastard. " Ned said confused.

"Jon Snow. And you are lecturing me." Now he was suspicious. No man ever forgets his mistakes no matter how much he tries. The more effort he exerts in forgetting the more he remembers. For Ned Stark to act so confused about having a bastard meant only one thing. He didn't consider it a mistake.

He had researched about him. Jon was supposed to be his child from Ashara Dayne according to anyone who he asked. Jon, Robert, Cersei and even Barristan said she was the mother of his bastard.

Now after talking with him in a long winding accusation where Ned had probably shut him off he forgets about ever having a bastard. Ned was not in his right senses then so he unintentionally blurted out a secret.

Jon was not his bastard. And for a man like Ned it meant only one thing Jon was also not his son. And he was keeping this secret very close to his chest. He will have to ask Catelyn about this. He had seen her going to the Sept with two little girls.

"Well I guess you got me there. Have some rest. Take a walk along in the woods. Jon said you like to go on hunts alone. I really want to know how you managed to tame a fox."

And after regaling him with the story Naruto soon left. First to take the walk Ned had asked him to then meet look for Lady Stark. Lady Stark had a more natural beauty to her which was frankly better than Cersei. She was the most beautiful woman of her age. As all the other's beauty didn't reach their eyes. The age old adage that beauty is only skin deep reflected in their eyes where he could see the sludge in their hearts.

But Catelyn was the kind of woman who did not take her beauty for granted. She made sure she was a remarkable woman not just another pretty face.

And now she was standing in front of him.

"Good evening My lady I have a very important question for you. How old is Jon? Is he older or younger than your own son? "

"Of course he is older. Ned was with Ashara long before he even met me. "

"Hahahhaah "

"Why are you laughing Ser Naruto? Is my husband loving someone else more than me so funny to you ? " She asked looking quite dangerous at that moment.

"No. My lady I have just found out that Ned Stark the most honorable man according to many lied to the whole world. And do not bother Ned loves you more than Ashara. One more thing My lady the rumors that Ashara had a stillborn daughter are true now that Ned accidently let it slip to me about his lie. Also tell him I wont tell a harmful soul.

I want you to ask who is Jon's father when you go to your husband tonight. For now. I am very sure who Jon's mother is." Well he had looked in the cemetery to make sure. Jon had the same curve of the lips while brooding, the same haunting eyes and the same long face as her. Ned and Jon didn't have the same nose which he know was a trait the father was supposed to pass on nine out of ten times.

"Father? What do you mean by that? " She didn't understand what this guy was talking about but if what she believed was right... She had to beg forgiveness of Jon and give her husband a tight slap. Making her feel like a second choice , yes she will do more than just slap him.

"You will know tonight. I want to meet Jon tomorrow. Tell your husband I am willing to take him as my page."

As Catelyn went away he sighed after the initial euphoria now he was depressed. Seems like the only paragon he had was not that clean as he assumed him to be. Yes he did it for arguably good reasons but his choices after that put him in a negative light.

"It was true what they say...there is no country for honest men."

End chapter

* news flash I thought it's feudal counterpart would be a bugle horn something right up that alley.

Wasn't that big? This chapter is a connector between two separate arcs so it is bound to be so.

The next arc starts with the rebellion and ends with Naruto and Ned both back in King's landing. The canon starts.

Expect it to be updated the next Thursday. I need a beta asap the story is getting too longhorns for me to correct the mistakes on my own. I only now saw glaring mistakes a precious few hours after updating. Please Pm me if interested.

Drop in a review I am feeling the symptoms of review withdrawal.


	5. Striking the grey-hot iron

Mushy: Now before we start the fifth installment of my own fix The Lysean we will have a small interview with the hero.

Naruto: Man I can't believe it. Your shitty story is reaching 100 favs. You made Baa-chan a callgirl and made her have a child. You know she hates kids.

Mushy: Not my fault everybody calls her the Legendary sucker.

Naruto: She is really pissed you know. You have not given her any screen time since the first.

Mushy: Okay. She will come in the next.

Naruto: Make a pinky promise.

Mushy: How are the children dude? How is the waifu ?

Naruto: Hinata is awesome. I didn't know she can make better ramen than Ichiraku ramen.

Mushy: That's blasphemy.

Naruto: No. I am serious. She even makes ramen pancakes, ramen wraps, ramen burgers. Hey! What was it that I asked you?

Mushy: The interview is over readers. Now get on to the fifth chapter of The Lysean where the Greyjoys learn that you can reap only what you sow.

Naruto: Hey! Come back here. Hiraishin .

Naruto swooped in on mushy only to encounter a barrier of pure chakra. It looked like a flattened rasengan.

Naruto: What is that?

Mushy: One of the attacks I made for you in Peerless. Though I am thinking of a name for it how is rasengan crusher?

Naruto: Keep it Japanese. Call it the Uzumaki

Mushy: Nay. Way too corny. How about Mikoto? It means precious. You use Mikoto to protect your precious people get it. It is a three stage jutsu with only the first one defensive. You are bound to salivate when you hear of the next two.

Naruto: Man I can't wait to star in it again. When are you starting it all over again.

Mushy: I don't know. Now let us get on with the story.

Naruto: Yeah. But you have to teach it to me it or better I will just wing it. A flattened rasengan why didn't anyone think of that before. So go read this chapter readers I have lots of screen time in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto eatable or otherwise. I brought all five books of GOT so does that mean I own Game of Thrones?

Striking the Grey-hot iron I

"Why have you summoned me brother?"

"The ship of our brother has been sighted. His killer is now a Knight in the employ of the Baratheon. "

"I will kill him brother. Euron was supposed to die by my hand."

"And I have said it time and again, he is not dead. Just drowned. He will rise again. If anything this man is his accomplice. Euron was always the crooked one brother." This was the youngest brother Aeron. The priest had been whispered to by the Drowned one that his evil brother was now in the council of a far evil being- a being no longer a man but a beast.

"Our brother was said to be involved in sorcery this might be one of his ploys." He continued trying his best to contribute his two stags.

"Send me father. My ships will send these invaders back to their fields. The wolves don't know the first thing about the seas." Rodrik Greyjoy Balon's firstborn countered.

"If Euron's accomplice is here then his pillaging crew will be with him. Take care of that Victarion. Rodrik I want you to take care of the Stark crew. They have forgotten that we only reap don't sow."

After they were dismissed, Victarion saw his younger brother behind him. He was not that surprised by that as Aeron had changed very much after drowning. " What is troubling you brother?"

"This accomplice is not human."

"I refuse to believe it." His brother had become craven now after drowning.

"The Drowned God seems to favor him."

"Victarion Greyjoy never retreats. " saying that he left his brother all alone in the wide chambers of the Greyjoy seat of power."not even from Gods"

"And I will pray for you brother to our God. Man can not go against God's will alone. And your all alone here."

/~/

"And you are named Lyanna, too?"

"Yeah, just like the Karstark if that is what you are wondering?"

"No. I was thinking like the tragedy queen. You know the king still moans out your name when fucking any one. Talk about dedication."

"It is Lyanna Stark's name that he uses not mine."

"Has the king ever met you? No. Then he might just change his mind if he ever sets his eyes upon you." Naruto said winking.

"That was just bad. If this is how every Knight behaves then it's good that the north has very few of them."

"How can you speak ill of your uncle? Look at him, he looks like he has lost everything. How can you wound him even more."

"You are a rascal. I never meant my uncle was a knight..I..oh shit..." she frantically tried to respond when she understood her mistake. Jorah and Naruto began to laugh loudly. Well they both loved hazing little shits like her who think they are invincible on their first battle. Small joys such as these for people like them kept them sane.

"Come on Naruto that is enough. We had enough fun for today. If we go farther the she bear will murder me in my sleep."

"Uncle" Lyanna said angered. Nobody disses her mother and gets away with it.

"The claws are out. Whatever happened to the little girl that used to ride on my shoulders pleading that she won't do that when she gets her own pink pony from me?"

"I hate you uncle " she said and went away closing the tent flap behind her.

"Now that she is gone why did you want to meet me? "

"Stark shot down my proposal. He wants to divide these islands between you, the Umbers and the Karstarks and the Rills and Flints. I don't know who else."

"I guessed so when I saw them here. It is fine Naruto. I never expected that plan to go well, the ores of these islands are worth a lot. Gold, silver, iron you name it it is here."

"Okay but you will have to cut off the bull's head. Victarion will try to come after me."

"Why if may ask? "

"He thinks that I killed his wife's rapist without giving him a shot."

"That would do it. Do try to lobby for me the Harlow's island. That one has gold if the rumors are right."

"I will and this time he will comply I am squiring his bastard now after all."

"Speaking of your squire, heard he has a direwolf as a pet "

"True. The Stark children each got one . Jon's is an albino and a mute to top it."

A sneaky wolf then. "

"Yes. We have started training it. The same methods I used for my fox. Weight training, agility and sound and pain tolerance." Naruto started listing off methods from an imaginary list in his mind.

"We are gonna battle on the sea not on the plains of the reach for now " Jorah said but saw that his companion was not responding.

"Fine I am going. I have to show the Umbers I am man enough to lead you know."

"Go and leave me alone. "

"Oh stop brooding! Eddard Stark is a saint at the scale of Baelor the blessed. We mere mortals can't influence him too much." Jorah chuckled at the brooding blonde alone by his gloomy self. No matter he had lost a big oppurtunity but seeing him in such a funk just brightened his day. He whistled and ambled on towards his side of the barracks.

"Fucking shit. You inconsiderate self-righteous man." Naruto screamed. He never liked losing and it had been a long time he had last failed in anything he had set his mind upon. But he was surprised to feel that the teeth of failure still holds their bite.

/~/

Naruto was pacing towards Jon. Ned was not here so Jon would suffice. Call him petty but he never did like losing in anything.

"Jon where did you reach in training Ghost?"

"He can fetch the sticks I throw. He can also run as if unarmored with the armor on. He can dodge slashes and projectiles too."

"Seems like Ghost is smarter than you. You still can't dodge worth a shit, always parrying. I know someone who can better train your wolf. His family are the real wolves not your family coz they live with them if nothing else. Go and find Kiba Inuzuka in the second company. His sister is better but she is now in the capital. Search her when we reach there. Now let us take care of your swordsmanship."

Saying that Jon took out his broadsword. A double edged one with a sharp point.

"Now I want you to write your name on the ground."

He wrote Jon on the ground hesitating to write 'Snow'.

"Write Snow too. Why ashamed of that? Why should you?. Wasn't the Baratheon forefather a bastard too and look now who is on the throne."

Jon reluctantly wrote 'Snow ' on the ground.

"You still show hesitation and doubt. Get rid of it then we will start your next lesson. How are the ships?"

"They will be enough to take care of the Greyjoy ships. As you suggested the prisoners have been given rowing duty in the bottom row. Are you sure they won't cause any problem Sir?"

"We won't let them or give them a chance to. Saying about them have you sent the message that we have to enslave them. " Seeing him nod not in the least way affirmative.

"The outcome of battle will mainly depend upon the captains. Go and introduce yourself to them. Take Ghost along with you."

"Why? "

"I want you to see."

"What ?"

"It's for me to know and you to discover. Also be a dear and bring me Maege Mormont and Greatjon Umber."

Jon went and did as he was asked. A diligent boy he was but he had a lot of self-doubt. Being a bastard would do that and Ned couldn't even give him a name for his mother. Maybe he thought he was disrespecting his sister's memory by doing so. Whatever the reason a goldmine in Jon had just fallen into his lap.

"Ser, they are here. "

"And "

"Greatjon will not listen to any one not a Stark. Maege is displeased with her nephew for marrying the southern bimbo according to her "

"Now that is what I wanted. Go and do the other task I gave."

"Come in " he bellowed. In came a giant and a giantess. The Umber and Maege.

"Now you may not know me. I am a new Knight in the employ of the Lord Hand. I have been assigned this job of quelling this rebellion. As you are and your families are helping me in this I'll like to hear your demands."

"Your not a Stark."

"I am not a wolf. That is true but I am a fox." Saying that he got up and stared right into the giant's eyes."If you think I am not man enough then we will take this outside. I can't have anyone challenging my authority here. And you Maege, what about you? "

"I heard the proposal from my nephew I am satisfied as long as you stick to it. We Mormonts are one of the poorest here."

"Come on Knight. Put the money where your mouth is."

"We will fight unarmed. I don't want you to loose any of your limbs. Knockout wins."

"You are a Knight don't you want your armor and sword to win." Umber taunted.

"I was a mercenary before that. I work with what I have."

"Come on I will show you that you will never be man enough to command me."

So saying that they went to the gathering place which was now due to the camp still under construction being relatively empty.

Naruto looked ahead at his current opponent , he had the size of the mountain but was faster he could guess that as his calf muscles were larger. Understandable Umber mostly fought on foot unlike the Mountain who only fought on horseback. It was good that he undertook some weight training when he came here. The knights here were larger than all the enemies he had fought before bar the dothrakis.

This was gonna be a long day.

The Umber bull-rushed him hoping to knock him out just his weight. Naruto danced around the giant amd then gently nudged him. Umber lost his balance and fell down.

"Now satisfied Umber."

"Not at all " Greatjon jumped and caught Naruto on the jaw. It stung him for a second.

Biting down the pain Naruto caught his waist and gave him a lift taking him over his head as he bent back. The Umber eventually met the soft ground. Jon grunted as he got a kick right in the chest. He fell down to the ground again this time he was enraged.

He got back up dusting his breeches. The blonde is good better than he first envisioned. "You are good for a Lannister. "

"I am not one never wanted to be one. What about you want to be one?"

Jon now laughed heartily " We will get along fine boy. Now you just have to marry into the Stark family and I will recognize you as a real fox."

"I made Arianne Martell my queen of beauty."

Jon again laughed heartily " Good luck in that."

"You are heading the first company. Make a shield for everyone once you land. My friend and Jorah will come next mounted so you have it make it ready for them. And before you ask my friend has a total of 350 horses all Thoroughbred. Jorah has maybe 4 knights under him and a total of 100 horseback warriors."

"Jorah is a pussy who lets his wife rule him."

"That maybe so, but my friend is still a bachelor. His family actually grows wolves as pets. He has an unmarried sister if you are interested. "

"Yes I am very interested."

/~/

At last all the preparations were done and the invading party set sail.

The objective was simple - storm Pyke take care of any naval trouble with the help of the fourth company under Naruto. Land on the shore first the first company who were all on foot bar a smattering of officers like some of the Umber family. They will form a large wall raising their oversized shields. The second under Kiba were horseback archers who will only harass the enemy running circles around them flinging projectiles like pancakes but never fighting head on with the mostly footsoldiers. This was a tactic he had seen countless times being effective against the Unsullied. For all their discipline they were severely generic with each one being a mindless beast with an emotional range of a statue. They were told to hold the line and they did so until they breathed their last. Their armor refused to protect them only served to slow down them.

Honestly he was not impressed by Ghiscari cities with their haphazard slave armies and decaying social structure. He gave them five years or so before Drogo or some other Dothraki Khal eventually subjugated them. The Dothraki now were only interested in conducting winter raids but time would come when that would be insufficient for them.

The inevitable cavalry charging them would be taken care of by Jorah's company which will attack them followed by the Umber company which would march on undeterred and envelop the enemy. This tactic placed a lot of emphasis on the survival of the first company under Greatjon. The Flints and Umbers made up the bulk of it. The Hornwoods made up the cavalry along with the Mormonts and the Stark bannermen. Rodrik Casell was with them to help with the setting up of the seige weapons.

All this time the cavalry battle would be going on, the fourth company would ready the siege weapons which demolish the city gates. An assortment of battering rams and catapults. The catapults would have to be landed near the cliffs so that the required size and amount of boulders are available. But the natives could have also swept the cliffside clean of such boulders to avoid exactly that. Hence the usage of catapults were unlikely.

The plan could fail if the enemy had an excess of cavalry but Naruto assumed that was not the case. His contacts and Euron had said the same. And he was sure Euron would not lie after all he was promised something bigger. He wondered why this was not done before by someone else. He guessed that the previous Targaryens thought the Greyjoys were a necessary vice to keep the Lannisters in check. He guessed the other Lords were hand in hand with this too.

Attacking the Stark lands in this side of the shore was a futile exercise with some of the poorest lands here. But Lannisport and others were quite innoucuntly just sitting there ripe for plunder. The survival of the ironborn ways were simply that mere ignorance and convenient and not the macho outlook the ironmen held of they being the only ones worthy of paying the iron price.

The seven kingdoms would now be really just that - seven kingdoms Baratheon, Lannister, Stark, Arryn, Tully, Tyrell and the Martells.

***The Lysean ***

The so called Iron islands was an archipelago of moderately sized islands. Each one rich in in minerals you need for prosperity. With this you would think the natives would have mined it but that was not true. True the ore was mined out but by the slaves they captured from the mainland. Some even sold by the desperate northern nobles.

Now among them was a mole. His hands were painted red and his future painted black but he didn't mind. He was here as he had murdered his brother. The one he had wanted to kill since he was seven for betraying their family. His family was planning a coup de tat but he blinded himself to that fact. He wanted his revenge to flow into his boiling blood but he forgot an important lesson. That vengeance should always be served cold so that you can savor it without burning your tongue.

He purged his brother from his heart and the face of the earth to only realize that now his heart was empty. His heart's desire was fulfilled but now he was lost. So he went to people once he called brothers and asked to be taken in. They refused but the blonde bastard managed to reduce his punishment to exile for five years.

Biting into a particularly succulent tomato he sighed. The tomato was not as juicy as it looked. Today it was getting over but he wished it didn't he felt like he needed to suffer more. After all he had probably murdered the person who loved him the most sincerely. Tears long forgotten again made their appearance on his cheeks "I am sorry Itachi. I am sorry Sakura. I am not dead yet." And so saying that the emo sent the pigeon sent to him away to the free skies. The pigeon was in turn gonna free him so that he could see what are beyond these mines.

The difference was the pigeon was free. Even if he went out he would be bound. He remembered simple times when he could act like a jerk and get away with it. He had to organize the miners as a cohesive unit and fight against the wardens to make it easier for the blonde and his fleet to capture this mine first. Bring people who didn't even want to look at each other for more than a minute.

Why wasn't the dobe here doing this? Yes he was a bigshot Knight now. Horny bastard...he was sure he had impregnated quite a few of his cousins. Naruto had no bastards but, thanks to his brother.

He looked at his wrists where red cuffs were painted by the temple elders.

Small conveniences.

****the Lysean****

The galleys were a mainstay of any fleet of any nation. Naruto had managed to tweak the main design to make it more effective. Two rows of rowers offered more manoeuvrability. He had thought of three but they were not sustainable in case of a long campaign. He had the numerical superiority though the quality was not that evenly matched. The best option available to him was to break through any fleet they encountered and somehow land on shore safe and sound.

Once on shore nobody could stop them. Naruto noticed that the birds were fleeing a part of the horizon. That only meant one thing that it was time to strike the grey-hot iron.

He signalled the bowmen to ready their arrows. His fleet took on a concave formation to weather the assault of the Greyjoy fleet. It was gonna be a bloodbath soon. He ordered the ships to be tied to each other by the sides. The hitting rams were on outside of the cusp poised to take on the unruly ships that were bound to come by soon. He had a lot of surprises for these sea people.

****The Lysean *****

Victarion roared in agony as his right eye was ruined by a straw arrow. These bastards had archers who could pinpoint and attack them from on onboard a mile away. He raised his hand up and plucked the shaft out.

"My lord do you want to rest the wound may get you killed if it is not looked after immediately."someone said to him.

"I will look at it when this is over. This battle needs to be won " he had just had his eyes awakened. This was not warding off an invasion this was gonna be a fight for survival. Nobody could see it before. But now he saw the truth staring right back at their faces. Every little secret of theirs was leaked. It was not just Euron there was somebody else infraction perhaps there was many someone elses.

Suddenly he peered at a fearsome sight - green flames roaring to existence right in the middle of their ranks. And it was raining green. An inferno was raging and sailors could not find anything to extinguish it. Understandable after all water does not quell it. Thirty seven were abandoned even before the real battle had started. Not to mention the morale he was sure it was shattered - his was.

He gave the signal to keep space to be lessen losses if another wildfire volley made its existence known. He was sure if it happen again. Wildfire was after all worth its weight in gold sometimes even more. The right person to make it is always hard to find. It was hard to store hard to safely use but once administered it was sure to get rid of your enemies like a drug does it's intended purpose - swiftly.

Thirty ships of the Stags and Wolves had a strange design. The sides of them had various slits from which oars protruded showing there were oarsmen on it meaning extra hands to fight onboard. But it was boggling his mind why they were not onboard. What could they downwards?

He had to take back his words as he saw the oars pulled in and lances and rams were now protruding. Thirsty points waiting to bathe in their blood. He had to take an inverted V formation just to reduce that manoeuvre's effectiveness. No matter what it was the same result. The enemy was dictating what to do.

'There goes old Pat's ship.' He bitterly deduced as rams broke down that particular ship. The lances were not important it was the rams that were doing most of the damage. Now their only chance was to fight this on board like the olden days. The ships were tied side by side in groups of five. Anymore and the space would become manouevrable for the archers of the enemy.

It was time to give it back to them with interest. Never should it be said that the first naval defeat of the Ironborn happened under Victarion Greyjoy's command.

****Striking the grey hot iron****

The situation was not as good as it seemed on the invading party's side. A lot of the horses had died on sea. It brought along major changes in the plan. Now harassing them from a distance was not a viable option. Only the horses of Jorah were completely unharmed by the bout of disease. And they were vulnerable on sea as they were no seamen.

The situation required something before it worsened. If they won here and captured the island swiftly the situation could be salvaged.

This required a comprehensive win on sea to buy them time for taking the fight on land. But the signal had been given from the mines a few moments before- an orange flare. The local lord would find his mines abandoned, his field run over and his town up in arms. Naruto cackled with glee he loved being an evil bastard only to remember that the battle was still going on.

Ships of both parties clashed, both holding their line due to being tied up. The specially designed rams beat the prows of the Greyjoy ships as many of them capsized. With warcries resounding from both combatants , Stark grey met salty black and gold. Some of the archers climbed the sails and sat while the others armed themselves with butcher knives and huddled close to the spearmen who required short range assistance.

The oarsmen came on board doubling the Greys. Everything seemed to be going against the Black-gilded men. Spearmen rushed to the back when space started becoming an issue if it becomes worser they had specific orders.

At the moment of impact the black-gilded men pirroueted over to the grey's ships with grace honed over hundreds of years. With the urgency of a rodent who has seen nuts far away they rushed to the fox's den. The grey warriors held their line knowing that their best chances laid in defence. The frontliners readied their shields for a pushing match that was bound to happen. Their shortswords gripped tight in their hands they deliberately moved ahead with the rest following them. A compromise between speed and formation was reached somewhere along the way before they met the Greyjoys.

Thunk

The oval oversized shields met rusty shields as men from the mainland met the ironborn. A bout of pushing and shoving was endured briefly before the ironborn was pushed back. The fallen were felled by thrusts to their groin mortally wounded. After all a wound of an inch wide was sure to kill you. Some were kicked to death as the grey horde pushed ahead in confined spaces. A horrible way to die as your chest is pushed inwards successively inch by inch agonizing moment after moment.

Tactics employed by the mainlanders were foreign to the islanders driving suspicion that someone not of Westeros was at the helm. They were now being torn in half from the pockets were resistance was now lax. All pockets where the foreigners had found themselves were ruthlessly lashed at. Soon the ironborn found themselves surrounded and in small groups of friendly faces.

It was time for the spears to come into play. They singed ahead piercing enough temples to infuriate the Drowned God. As space steadily went on becoming dearer the spears were thrown.

The ironborn officers were easily distinguishable with their helmets flaming red. Most of them now met their maker as they had true to custom stayed on the frontline. It left the ironborn a headless chicken. The common sailor now felt his bravado leaving him with a massive case of blueballs.

The grey swarmed ahead of the gaudy black-gold. A simple naval battle soon turned to a genocide. Tactics won over false bravado as the kraken found his back broken with its flaming helmets headless.

The ironborn's lack of quality equipment was brought to the fore now. Just like how makeshift weapons folded under the boiling pressure of the battle their wills too Ironborn seeing that they were losing dove into the sea fleeing from the skirmish. It now left a force of almost a thousand now barely reaching a hundred. this was just the win that the mainlanders wanted.

The Kraken would now have to go back underwater ,biding its time for a better time to surface.

****The Lysean****

"Ser we have captured Victarion Greyjoy. What are your orders? "

"Bring him here. " Naruto ordered without blinking. He suspected lady luck was smiling down at him again. No other reason could explain his inhuman luck in cardgames.

The sailor with a colleague bought in a lashing unwilling prisoner. His right hand was missing so was his right eye. Naruto surmised that he had lost the eye first then the compromising blindness in the right cost his right hand. His black beard was singed and hastliy shorn at one side. He giggled inwardly he burnt a beard with wildfire and still it survived. Viserys didn't even put a fight and he was Targaryen maybe their resistance was not active while dead but he digressed.

"Hello typical one-eyed pirate , What do you call yourself?"

"I am Victarion Greyjoy."

"Oh you are the one whose wife fucked Euron out of his senses."

"You..." he roared and tried to get free but he was backhanded by his captor. He fell to the ground and roared in pain as a spear entered his ribs.

"You know even if that pains you will still not die. Kabuto here knows his medicine well. He knows where inserting a sledgehammer will not kill our guests. He is good like that."

"Thank you, Ser."

"Hey come on, we are old friends none of that formal shit. It angers me."

"That's why I do it " Kabuto now smirked he liked to play with fire.

"Yeah whatever, butthumper. But do you know Victarion you should thank him he was the one who made it sure we are having this conversation uninterrupted. A few thrusts here and there and even a ironborn will sing."

Victarion now was enraged as he realized what happened to Reece's ship. They were reported missing a month back on a routine raid on Stark lands.

"And before you say goodbye to us all my dear Victarion I have a message from your brother. He said he still has to found out your wife's sister." Saying that he slit Victarion Greyjoy's throat. He thrashed around on the deck for a few moments before laying still ... so still.

Kabuto bent down and took the giant's brooch, a purple amulet." This one suits me. Can I take it?" He said turning the amulet in his fingers the sunlight winking at him as it reflected back from the amulet.

"Castrate him for all that I care. We have to erase his family anyway. I want his eyes gouged and head on a pike when we land. He ought to know his way around these islands so Victarion will show us the way. Aye "

"Stop acting like a psychopath I will be jobless if you are so convincing."

"I employed you to be my torturer, doctor and poison expert not as a psychopath."

"Really? Then which is the psychopath? "

"Greatjon Umber ofcourse. The bastard was fucking five at a time yesterday and still he was not sated. Was saying their ass was not as tight as a six-year old. He was drunk but still you get the drift ?"

****Striking the grey-hot iron***

The invading forces made camp on shore . A party was sent to the mines to help the rioters. Kabuto and Kiba were sent to take care of the local lord - the Harlows.

For centuries the ironborn have been harassing the mainland. Even conquering it for a brief while. But those times were long gone. The peace had allowed the mainland men to have soft bellies and fertile plains while the ironborn still lived on hardbread showing off their hard chests and empty stomachs.

Now they were ruled by the Greyjoys after the Hoares for some four hundred years to be guessing. Greyjoys could not replicate their glorious pasts as times had changed and found themselves depending on others to rule unlike an ironborn. The Harlows was one of the pillars on which the Greyjoy rule floated itself. To cut it off needed stealth that his friends had honed over the years. The Myres then the Stonetrees and lastly the Vormonts these were the other nobility on this island.

The Myers were taken care of by Kiba who had torched their manor and let the townsmen to pillage the Manor. The Stonetrees were even easier though that may be because it was Kabuto. He went in dressed as a washerwoman and spread greyscale to everyone in the keep. Within weeks they were wiped off the face of the earth.

The camp boundaries was marked by ironborn corpses painting the picture of the gruesome invader even into the hardened ironborn minds. Naruto had also sent in the merchants he had paid to accompany him to the towns and villages.

They through the language of money won over the masses by letting them know the benefits of sitting in islands between The North and the Westerlands. They told them about the money their lords had looted and kept to themselves. If they had just turned to trade the money would have trickled down into the masses but now they sat in the Ironborn lord's castles.

They with witnesses told them stories where they had to take on operations from White Harbor instead of say Pike.

The riots started in the mines were now given an impetus as the local farmers toiling on poor soil, merchants who time and time again were refused business and all the helping hands not involved in the iron ways all gave their support.

It was this which felled the Vormonts as the smallfolk just barged in the castle and the guards with them. The Vormont house was executed down to the last babe.

Kangaroo courts had then sprung up, everywhere possible meting out punishment to those which had denied the masses to prosper.

The riot had swept the whole island by then. People with pitchforks and hoes had rose up in arms and stormed the Vormont barracks killing many a soldier in their sleep.

At last the Harlaws woke up to find that all their bannermen were otherwise ill disposed. Some were non-existent. After just four months the Harlaws attacked the Stark Camp. They were given a resounding defeat. The invading party were rested , given new mounts and restocked while the Harlaw bannermen were marching in a rush without rest.

The footmen were picked on by Kiba's archers. The mounted torn apart by Jorah and the Karstarks. While the Umbers pressed on unrelently. For all their bravado, it was centuries before that ironborn had to fight full-scale battles. After being driven out by Aegon they had kept themselves to harass the Lannister and Stark coasts and sometimes the Reach. It was all hit and run , pillaging and sacking at its best.

So it was no doubt that the Harlaws found themselves vulnerable once their wooden shields (ships) were lowered. The Harlaws fled to their relatives Greyjoys overnight taking what they could burning away all they could to prevent benefit of the mainlanders. It left the whole of the island to the invaders' mercy.

The Keep of Ten Towers , Harlaw hall, Harridan Hall all were burnt leaving nothing to Naruto's men but also forever angering the natives. A chasm had made its presence known between the ruled and the rulers here. The rulers lose whenever this happens.

The island was turned over to Jorah whose first call of action was to open the ports to trade much to the people's joy. The cunning Jorah had instituted a Parliament made up of native merchants half way then merchants from the North making up the rest to look after economic interests.

Even Naruto was given an honorary position. The Umbers and Karstarks were given a seat each. The Flints and Hornwoods were snubbed that way by not given a seat. Naruto had to put them down by promising they can return the favor in their own lands they were soon to get.

It was decided to divide the lands according to the previous boundaries itself. All Harlaw lands were given to Mormonts.

Courtesy of the ports now being open transport ships carrying reinforcements had come in leaving no doubts that the campaign would be successful. Varys had reported to him that Robert was gonna call a tourney in his honor when he was coming to the North the month after the next. Tywin had according to rumors renewed his efforts in making him a Lannister as Kevan had not returned even after five months.

Kiba said that Kuromaru had probably shit Kevan three months back on a full moon day. The shit was shining according to him. Kabuto spent an hour explaining how it was impossible.

"Tywin doesn't shit gold how can Kuromaru ?"was his logical point.

The campaign was not over by any means. The Greyjoys had come out of their surprise and sent out harrassing groups. Loosing the richest island as well the Lord would do that he was annoying to say the least. Rodrik Greyjoy who was not present in the previous battle choosing instead to raid the Northern shore was now organizing nightly raids. It was a moderate success. After the first two Kiba was given guard duty Rodrik had escaped with a torn hand the fourth time. His fingers were chewed by Ghost that was disturbing to look upon. He had managed to capture Lucas Codd and won him over with the promise of sparing his lands.

The lords of Great Wyk were said to readying a new assault on him. House Drumm of Old Wyk had asked for asylum. House Wrenn the neighbours of the Greyjoy on Pike island had already fled to them. But the issue was the ships of the Greyjoys still outnumbered them. Atleast the issue of mounts was solved by obtaining the shaggy ponies of the Harlaws.

A representative from the reach had been sent to them. Some way old lady called Olenna. He didn't give a shit she was probably here to say that the Reach required the same benefits that the Lannisters and Starks were bound to get. He might as well get to it. Naruto sighed as he cut his musing time from the ocean. The ocean was relaxing to look at ...so still, so calming to his still troubled mind. It was hard to imagine that it could be so calming even when it was drenched with blood of yesterday.

The battle of Harlaw island had ended with the utter decimation of the enemy. Only one prisoner he had spared. The prisoner was sent to the Reaper at Pike with the message to not bother to bend his knee. Naruto will just take Balon's legs.

He was beginning to question himself why he was doing this. He had already won everything he set out to gain but now he had to fight as he had promised the world to everyone at his side. Now he couldn't falter he just needed to come after a noble cause in his mind to justify whatever he was bound to do in the future. His ambition of making his mother proud didn't cut it anymore.

He had got the message that Stannis was coming from down south and Barristan from Lannisport. Each with a force more than his own suited to long battles on land. But both didn't know what to do when the majority of the battle was bound to be fought on sea. That was where he came in.

Stnnis was capable all right but he was like those statues of heroes that were built next to the Temple of Lys. He was everything you wanted to emulate but no one you wanted to be in the company of. Stannis ' character was good to look at from afar but unbearable when near and close.

While Barristan was a man whose only embers remain refusing to fade. When others were retired at their comfortable largesse, he was still holding his own with men decades younger.

He reluctantly went to the reception room of the Rebuilt Harlaw Hall which was their temporary base. An awfully old lady awaited him. With a crown of vines made in gold sitting on her crown. She was wearing a white samite gown more suited to a woman decades younger. Her fingers were constantly tapping on the desk he had laid. She had on baubles which proclaimed her Redwyne heritage.

Deduction skills honed ever since his training kicked in and let him know that the woman opposite him was quite vain. She still had pride in showing that she was not born in a different family suggesting not that good terms with her now deceased husband. Her round eyes tired with age was tirelessly scrutinizing every nook and corner of the room. For a woman that too an old woman to do this meant necessity. So her son whoever succeeded was uninspiring , not smart or not up to her standards or all of the above.

Considering that he heard that Lord Tyrell had failed in even succeeding in a siege which dragged on instead of him winning even after two years he had to guess at all of the above.

"Good Morning, Lady Olenna has been the accomodations been up to your comfort."

"It was good, honored Ser. So you are Ser Naruto the Knight whose name is on everybody's lips these days."

"So what of it? My ego can't be stroked further now that I am a Knight directly under the hand and also I am hearing that I be made Master of the ships."

"Oh! Quite straightforward of you. "

"I was brought up in the docks of Lys so forgive me."

"I am not judging you I like people who get right to the business. My son will always regales with useless tales, throwing parties ,taking you on hunts before telling you what he wants. I have should have been more strict when he was still young."

"Sorry Old woman I am way too young for you." He managed to word that right not that she is old for him but that he is way too young for her. Meant the same shit but it tingled the ears in different ways.

"Hehehe " the old woman giggled and then blew into full-blown laughter.

"A man with a sharp wit too. What I would not do to be younger." Olenna wistfully proclaimed.

"So Olenna why are you here? The Reach has no business here. Lannisters themselves have washed their hands clean from this. This is an effort undertaken by the Starks benefitting the Starks only."

"I just wanted to lay down these requests " saying that she tossed a scroll inlayed with the golden rose of the Tyrell.

He chucked it away he will look into it later. Now he will try if he can get anything from her.

"For a woman of your age to be still doing these surely does not reflect well on your son or his children."

"Ho! A smart Knight. Met one at last. My son is quite slow in these matters and his only smart child is now crippled. "

"By the viper wasn't it ? Sorry for that Oberyn is a friend of mine. But his temper is always untamed."

"No offense taken. At least he is man enough to defy his brother openly."

"I have heard that one of the Tyrell is a prodigy with the sword. Make sure that he does not grow up arrogant. Men like him always fall due to that singular quality."

"And how old are you son? Aren't you just an year older than my Loras "

'So she does have a bit of a soft spot for Loras ' Naruto wrote that down to memory promising to take advantage of that later.

"Nothing came easy to me. No style seemed to be meant for me. I was too big for using a rapier and with too much of an attacking mindset to use a greatsword. I had to make up a style just for me but now I am the better for it as nobody knows what I am doing.

The most important for a warrior is his body. Only when his body has been satisfactorily polished should he start scratching at developing his mind. The techniques then follow. It is ass backwards here."

"I saw your squire practicing with a longsword."

"His body is ready and the mind can't be taught by anyone else other than yourself "

"Your teacher is really good. "

"He was the first sword of Braavos Syrio Forel himself." Naruto interrupted the queen of thorns.

"Those who excel in technique from a young age neglect the first two which are more necessary. And it comes to bite them in the ass later in life."

"You are wise Ser Naruto. As expected from a Lannister if Tywin is to be believed."

"Funny how he doesn't say the same to his brother he wants to be my father."

"So you think of it as a slight to your efforts."

"Honestly yes. How would it be if i said little Loras is that good only for being his father's son?"

"I would be offended."

"That is right. Now I know that scroll is a request to sell your grain here and in turn in the scarcity of the North. It would be accepted."

"I am sensing a but here. "

"How about bethroting your grand-daughter to Robb Stark."

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"Margaery would only marry Joffrey."

"Good luck in that. Robert won't accept anyone other than a Stark for Joffrey. He is riding to the north to ensure that."

"Margaery is as beautiful as his wolf princess."

"Robert never looked for beauty. He saw something in Lyanna that he liked and he refuses to let go. I appreciate that but it blinds him to what is staring right back at him."

"And what would it be?"

"All I am gonna say is winter is coming. Huddle close all you love as the warmth would be required in the long night."

And it worked. Now she will think he is a Stark agent. He would expect her spy soon to make his or knowing this woman her presence known.

He had a surprise for the spy.

****The Lysean****

The avenger entered the castle which was now his friend's. Atleast he was once upon a time. The livery of the Mormonts had already claimed the spaces. The hustle and bustle of the moat was now annoying he never liked being in crowds. It brought back memories.

He laid open the doors it was strange that he could see no servants. He suddenly fell down with a thud his heart was pacing and he was sweating profusely.' What the hell was happening ?'

"Your heartbeat is rising isn't it? " came the voice of his blonde friend. " You really didn't think that you will be forgiven just like that did you? "

"I hoped so " Sasuke said too soon only to succumb to a bout of coughing. Blood was there in his spittle. He looked with wide eyes at his hands. 'When?'

"Just now. The moment you opened the door. Looks like you do not share my immunity to this special poison made up by Kabuto just yesterday."

"And you call me a traitor? You who are consorting with the Merchant of death."

"So he is that well known. Didn't know that. Kabuto is now with the company and he never betrayed anyone unlike you."

"I wanted my revenge "

"I wanted my ambition. Kiba wanted a harem of wenches. Shikamaru wanted a house in the clouds. Choji wanted an uninterrupted supply of food. But we still stayed with the company. Nobody lives to tell the tale of how they betrayed the company. To betray is instant execution. Its been the code for ever and ever more."

"Fuck you. You promised. "

"And you betrayed our promise in you. I never promised Sasuke remember my words was there a 'I promise' anywhere. Be gone from this world the last of the Uchihas my forefather should have just killed your forefather when he had the chance instead of blinding him. An Uchiha is not an Uchiha without his emotional issues not his sharingan. I would know I have an another Uchiha traitor in front of me.

And still he dares... he dares to think he has done nothing wrong. Is your lungs caving in old friend? Yes then I should give my regards to Kabuto for a fantastic job done."

Sasuke writhed in pain on the ground his lungs were disintegrating. He will not now see his sweet Sakura after so long. He had not bothered to look up on her after the trial but he intended to do so after serving his time here. It was all for nought.

"Sakura is dead if you were thinking about her. She died in the second attempt to bring you back. That was what changed our minds. Now die for her memory. I bet she will give you a kick in the mass when you reach up there. Though I won't bet on it. The worst kind of hell awaits those who betray their own. She is not one of them." It was enough for the dark-haired man's heart as the poison had completely devoured his insides by now. He left the world silently as he was incapable of making a sound.

Naruto rolled his shoulders rolling it into place executing all the niggles therein with a pleasant efficiency. He found a new reason to go on. Some part of his mind still wanted to save that dark-haired husk of a man. But that was silenced when each and everyone of his friends wanted Sasuke dead. He did nit enjoy killing his old friend but Kiba was right a load had lifted after Sasuke died. The death of Sakura had sealed the fate of his once friend. If he had no other worthy friend he would have fought harder for him but as things went he had a lot of warmer and worthier friends.

As for his new reason to go on, he was doing it for the smallfolk yes that was it. He was doing it for the people who were small in the last bastion they were looked down upon.

He called in Kabuto. The man was a recent addition though he knew him for some time. A medical man he was drawn to him during Naruto's stint in Braavos. Kabuto saw that he was not affected by most of the common maladies. Naruto was experimented on by Kabuto to get antidotes for various ailments.

Now Kabuto was the only one who knew how to safeguard against greyscale. He didn't how to treat it once it affected though efforts were going in that direction. But what Naruto saw him was not his successes in curing diseases. What he saw was a devious mind in Kabuto which was now quelled, was satisfied in outsmarting enemies bigger than humans.

If Kabuto had the same fire burning in him he would have found himself a difficult opponent. But Kabuto didn't want kingship or a fancy title or even fancier riches. What he wanted where the secrets of the world. Secrets which seemed to circle Naruto at the moment.

"Kabuto I want you to poison some child without raising suspicion in anyway."

"Now you are spoiling me with such a great nameday gift." This man was truly a psychopath.

"Who is it? " pat came the reply to his question before he could even ask if it was really his nameday. No hesitation no questions as to why? All humans were probably nothing but bags of flesh to Kabuto.

He will have to look for an appropriate gift for Kabuto later.

"It is the son of...

****The Lysean****

And the end

Now before fans of Uke-chan come behind my ass plz explain to me in simple words what I have to gain by keeping him alive in here. Nothing!

Canon needed a 'Vegeta' so Sasuke was given a plot shield. Here he is just a glorified extra.

Then who is the main antagonist here? Guess who his name starts with a V.

Kabuto was totally unseen. Initially I wanted that character as an OC named Ahriman of Qohor. But then it clicked my mind that the character could get accused of being a Kabuto ripoff so I just put in Kabuto.

Now Ahriman would return as a priest of R'hllor I killed the most famous one didn't I ? So we need another. Melisandre would be one of the antagonists too.

AN:

The battle of Harlaw is a word misleading it was just a skirmish. The next battle at Old Wyk to be exact will be the big one. It will be the last stand of the Greyjoys who play minor roles in mine. Whatever happened to Euron? It is a secret but he will tell you himself in the ensuing chapters.

Guys please vote for Jon Arryn's fate.

I am leaning towards killing him but my mind says that he will be more useful alive.

The poll will be open till the next Thursday when the next chapter would make itself known.

Peace out

Please drop in a review.


	6. Sorry for abandoning

**NOTICE**

Hi my awesome and loyal readers. All good things have an ending if they have a beginning. And this one has just met its end. Not because I don't have anything to write on this but because the idea behind it is skewed.

The Naruto I created ended up very OOC. That was not a problem but I dunno I can't seem to connect with him. Was it the intense war-mongering of this one or the pointless scheming?

At the end I made Naruto into looking like the very character I dislike in GOT. Cersei. So I am washing my hands clean off it.

This story is officially up for adoption. If anyone has a desire to adopt this just let me know. Check out my alternate rendition of this I just uploaded. It is named as Dawn of the whiskered Dayne.

R and R it guys. Your views and wellwishes are what drives me ahead.


End file.
